


What is Love

by astarpen



Series: Multiverse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarpen/pseuds/astarpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one girl makes you question it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Now welcome to my newest fic entitled. I was getting a lot of requests for Charlie/Santana and Charlie/Brittany. As well as Charlie/Santana/Brittany. The next Charlie/Santana/Brittany is shaping up to be an epic in my head and I truly have to many so, you're going to have to wait until Only One is done before I start that. So in between. I'll have one Charlie/Santana and one Charlie/Brittany fic up hopefully.
> 
> Song: What is Love – V. Bozeman
> 
> Summary: When one girl makes you question it all.
> 
> Disclaimer – Don't own Glee.

Santana Lopez knocked on the front door, straightening her clothes out. She needed to make a good impression. If she did a good enough job then maybe she could branch out and start tutoring more of these Dalton Academy kids. For thirty dollars an hour it would help her pay for her university books at least unless she could get some full time work going then she might be able to help pay for rent. She'd have references so she could start up her business again in New York. She was about to knock on the door again, when the door swung open. Santana took a step back in surprise and plastered a smile on her face as she looked at the woman at the door. "Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. I'm here for tutoring for—uh, Charlie?"

Judy Fabray blinked in surprise. She had expected an adult not another teenager. "You're the tutor?" She says in surprise.

Santana nodded realizing it was better to be polite. Judy was probably going to be the one paying her. "Yes ma'am. I'm saving up for university."

Judy smiled at this, someone who was hard working and industrious, "Well, hopefully you'll set a good example for Charlie. Now we've never needed tutors before. It's actually quite embarrassing. The twins are so intelligent. I know that if Coach Washington hadn't threatened to kick Charlie off the soccer team, Charlie probably would have coasted through Spanish Class with a D." Judy said chatting to Santana as she ushered her inside. "So do I pay you now or after the lesson?"

"After is fine," Santana explained as she entered the house. It was the nicest house she had ever been in, everything looked expensive.

Judy nods and motions for Santana to follow her, "Now, I don't mind bringing snacks down. Charlie eats like a bottomless pit all that running around I imagine. Are you allergic to anything?"

Santana blinks and shakes her head shyly. She hadn't expected to be fed as well, Judy was by far the nicest mom that she had met while doing this job. Maybe the rumors she heard about Dalton Academy students weren't true. If Judy was this nice then she wouldn't mind coming over. "No, ma'am."

Judy motioned for Santana to take a seat in the dining room. She was impressed already. Polite, and on time. "One moment let me go get my daughter. You just get comfortable." Judy said watching as Santana took a seat before heading to the living room where Charlie was sitting texting. Judy made a face, she wasn't a fan of her daughter's boyfriend, with his ridiculous haircut. She hadn't minded Puck when he and Charlie were just friends but now that they were dating she wasn't thrilled. "Charlie your tutor is here."

Charlie flicked her eyes towards her mother. "I don't need a tutor. Just like I don't need Spanish. Coach Roz might suspend me but even she isn't crazy enough to bench me until I get my grades up. Let alone ruin my chances with the National team. They're coming to scout me."

Judy raised an eyebrow. She wasn't in the mood for her daughter's attitude today. "Let's try this again. Your _Spanish tutor_ is here and waiting in the dining room. You are currently getting a D in Spanish, which means until that grade rises to a solid B, you're grounded."

Charlie blinked and looked at her mother in horror. " _Mom!"_ She had things to do, parties to attend with Quinn. She needed to make an appearance she was Dalton _royalty_. Besides Puck through the _best_ parties and this one was going to be awesome.

"Your next test Charlie is at the end of the week. If you can get a B, I'll rethink your punishment," Judy said remaining firm. "Which means that I would do everything in my power to make sure that your tutor spends as much time as necessary with you to make that happen. Right now she's _waiting_."

Charlie studied her mother for a moment hoping to see her falter for a moment but she actually looked like she was being serious. She grumbled and headed and grabbed her bag. She should have just dropped Spanish like Quinn had done, but it was an easy A even if she wasn't learning. That was until Mr. Schue had grown a backbone and suddenly started to actually mark her tests instead of just giving her a usual A for being the captain of the girls' soccer team. It was the only class where she didn't do the work because Mr. Schue couldn't actually speak Spanish. She headed into the dining room where her tutor was sitting there patiently.

"Hi, I'm Santana." The smile on Santana's face froze when she saw the mess of blonde locks and a pair of hazel eyes staring at her. She had thought Charlie Fabray was a _boy_. She wasn't expecting someone like Charlie Fabray to enter the room. Especially not dressed like that, that shirt was far too tight and should have been illegal. At least she was wearing shorts which did nothing to hide her amazingly defined legs. Judy had mentioned soccer, well it's no wonder, she looked as fit as she did. Santana's throat ran dry for a moment.

"Of course you're the one tutoring me," Charlie mutters under her breath. At least Santana wasn't a fifty year old white dude who could barely speak Spanish.

Santana blinks and frowns slightly and there went that instant attraction. She scowled at Charlie. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Charlie didn't answer the question, instead she took a seat next to her and turned her bag over. She dumped her books and binders and pens onto the table and tossed her bag onto the ground ignoring Santana staring at her. She found what she was looking for and pushed it to Santana. It was just a few handouts. "That's what I need to learn for my test," she said handing Santana a few sheets of paper. "Verbs or something or rather and some vocabulary."

Santana looked at the mess on the table and Charlie's handouts which had doodles all over it, and then looked at Charlie as she took the hand outs and quickly flicked through them. They had cartoons drawn all over them. "This is how you spend your time in class? No wonder you need my help." She began to look over what was written on the handouts.

Charlie blinked as she realized that she had probably just been insulted. "You're not allowed to insult me!" Charlie snips at Santana crossing her arms over her chest.

Santana blinked this was basic material, she thought Charlie was in Spanish III. She looked at Charlie for a moment, and there was that spoiled rich kid attitude that she had heard about. "What are you going to do? Go complain to your daddy?"

"Dad's dead, so no."

Santana froze and turned to Charlie, hoping that she was joking. But there was just a blank look on Charlie's face. " _Shit_ , look I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" Santana began.

Charlie shrugged she wasn't bothered by it. It had happened five years ago. "You didn't know," Charlie says with a sigh. Now Santana was going to be weird.

Santana studied Charlie for a moment she looked alright. "Well I didn't mean to bring up any sad memories or anything. However the sentiment still stands." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "This is really basic stuff—" Santana turned back to look at Charlie who was staring at her in shock. "So what _do_ you know?" Santana said prodding her gently.

"Si." Charlie said with a shrug of her shoulders. Before she smiles widely. "And I can order food in Spanish."

"Ordering at Taco Bell doesn't count," Santana said tersely. She wondered if Charlie was just shitting with her, or was really just an idiot.

"Oh, well then Si." Charlie says with a shrug.

Santana stared at Charlie for a moment, the soccer player was going to make her earn every penny of that thirty dollars. A D was clearly being generous very generous. "Do you know the alphabet?"

"Uh," Charlie began and shrugged her shoulders. She was sure that they hadn't covered it. Or maybe they had and she had skipped that class.

Every single penny was going to have to be earned. "How did you get to Spanish III, without knowing the alphabet?"

"Mr. Schue has been giving the same lesson plan every class for the past three years and then gives us impossible tests." Charlie said in a bored tone. She opened a binder and flipped through the various tests in them. Till she got to one of her Spanish tests and pushed the binder to Santana so she could see.

Santana blinked and stared and snorted for every answer Charlie had just written Si. She read over the question that was being asked. The questions were _hard_ , even for her, and she was fluent. "Who did you say your teacher was?"

"Mr. Schuester," Charlie muttered. He was out to get her, she was sure of it. Probably because Puck used silly string all over his car.

"Stupid hair? Sweater vest addiction?" Santana asked and Charlie nodded at this. "He's your Spanish teacher? We had him for a substitute once. I doubt he could even answer the questions on this," Santana said frowning. She didn't even recognize the second word on the page. She sighed a bit, well there went her theory that Charlie was a stereotypical jock. "Look, I'll talk to your mom about how the test is unfair, it's something that you'd probably learn if you did a university course and I get that Dalton has fancy academics but _still_ , you'd need like a university professor who had studied this like people study English or Latin to teach you this."

"And you thought I was an idiot," Charlie says smugly.

"I _still_ think you're an idiot," Santana replies, without looking up at the test, squinting at some words.

Charlie blinks and stares at Santana for a moment. "I am not an idiot, you just said that this was difficult even for you." Charlie points out.

Santana places the test back down on the table and looks at Charlie, "Be honest, are you the only one that failed this test?" Charlie nods. "I think you're an idiot because you clearly did something to piss him off, and Schuester is so full of shit, but at least he knows what Si means." Santana pointed out. "At the very least I'll teach you the alphabet and some basic verb conjugation, since I'm here anyway. I don't think you need a tutor, I just think you need a better teacher." Santana sighed there went her thirty dollar an hour gig.

Charlie studied Santana for a moment before looking at her paper. "I need to get a B on my next test or my coach won't stop riding my ass about this and lifts my academic suspension, and so my mom lets up on this grounding that she's doing. So, how about you teach me the alphabet and verb conjugation and whatever else I need to know so I can get that B. Can you come every day this week till the test? After school?" Santana nods. "Good I need something to do now that I'm suspended from practice for the week. Might as well _learn_ something."

Santana blinks, that's still about a 180 dollars for about six hours work. She eyes Charlie suspiciously to see any ulterior motive. "Alright, but you actually have to pay attention," Santana informs Charlie bluntly. She takes out a clean sheet of paper and writes down the alphabet. "Alright let's begin," Santana says surprised when Charlie leans in to give her the proper attention. Santana blinks so maybe Charlie wasn't _completely_ spoiled rotten.

* * *

Quinn Fabray stared at her twin for a moment who was busy going over the work that Santana had given her to complete. Charlie had never been this interested in _anything_ before unless that involved a soccer ball and different plays. "So, let me get this straight. This Santana person, basically spent the entire hour calling you a spoiled brat and at different times saying that you were an idiot, and you told mom that you want to make her your official tutor?"

"Yep," Charlie said popping the P.

"Are you insane? Have you taken to many soccer balls to the head?" Quinn asked. She pauses, "Don't answer that."

"I learned more Spanish with her then I have in three years. Besides I think she thinks I'm a brainless vapid jock who only cares about parties and sports." Charlie says with a slight frown.

"Charlie you're popular and you do only care about parties and sports," Quinn points out casually. It's not exactly true. Charlie's grades are impeccable, she needs to keep up her average if she wants a scholarship and her grades with the exception of Spanish are perfect just like hers.

"Well _yes¸_ but she doesn't need to know that," Charlie points out. She opened the Spanish English dictionary and writes down another vocabulary word that she goes over a few times pronouncing the word over and over again. "Now go away I need to master the present tense and Spanish pronouns," Charlie says shooing Quinn away.

Quinn paused, for a moment watching as Charlie bit her lip in concentration. "Charlie, she's your _tutor_ from _McKinley_. I don't know why you're trying to impress her. You're a future Olympian, you've already got college scouts trying to recruit you. Plus you have a boyfriend who you are supposed to be seeing later tonight."

Charlie paused and looked up, "I'm _grounded_ Quinn. I know. Trust me I know. Besides tell Puck he can use his hand tonight or you know the person he's currently sleeping with that isn't me." Charlie said with a shrug.

Quinn rolled her eyes and made a face at Charlie's blasé attitude about the whole thing. "I don't know _how_ you stand for it. I mean he's embarrassing you with all that flirting with women and sleeping with people. He's not even discrete about it."

"One, it's Puck. Two, it's Puck. Three, it's Puck. Four, we have an open relationship. Puck doesn't actually _care_ if I do the same. I would if I actually liked anyone else at Dalton." Charlie points out. But none of the other guys interested her. Puck was her best friend and it just made sense that they would be together. She hadn't cared when she had caught him with another girl. It certainly made it easier to avoid having sex with him. She should have gone Quinn's route and just said she was waiting till marriage.

Quinn rolls her eyes and watches as Charlie writes some basic sentences down, "Whatever, hurry up and get this done. Puck's throwing a massive party this weekend and I don't want to go without you." She reaches over and messes her twin's hair up as she gets up and walks away.

Charlie scowls a bit and looks at sheet of paper. Quinn was probably right she was trying far too hard for someone who thought she was an idiot. But she liked that blunt style of hers, she had more than enough people kissing her ass at school.

* * *

Santana frowned slightly as she glanced at Charlie's phone that was buzzing nonstop on the kitchen table. The vibrating was irritating but Charlie didn't seem to notice, she was currently attempting to read through some simple sentences. Her accent was awful but it was passable, at least she was putting the effort. The past two days Charlie had seemed attentive though they still squabbled over everything else. Truthfully she hadn't expected Charlie to do the small assignments that she had given her but Charlie had. Though the smug smile on her face when she had been surprised had been annoying. So she had made a few wrong assumptions about Charlie. "Charlie your phone, does it _ever_ stop vibrating."

Charlie glanced at her and grabbed her phone, she was so used to ignoring it when it started to go off like that. Which happened at least once a day. "It's just the latest school gossip. It's nothing important," Charlie said checking her phone and moving to switch it off when she paused at the picture that was just sent. Her lips curled upward in annoyance and resisted the urge to throw her phone.

"Dalton Academy gossip?" Santana asked, it was clear that Charlie was part of the in crowd and Rachel had been attempting to get her to use her connection in Dalton to spy on the Warbler's. "Is it which member of the Warbler's came out?"

Charlie blinked and made a face. "Why the hell do I care what the Warbler's do in their spare time?"

"I thought that the Warbler's were _huge_ at Dalton? I mean my friend Kurt went there for a semester to get away from the bullying at McKinley. He said that Warbler's were huge at Dalton." Rachel and Kurt had sworn at schools like Dalton Academy actually respected the arts, and they had a zero tolerance for bullying. If her family could afford the insane tuition she'd ask to go there.

"We are talking about the same Warbler's who carry around a bird, and haven't won a competition in what thirty years? Right?" Charlie asked and Santana paused for a moment before nodding. "No the Warbler's are tolerated at Dalton. No one cares what they do and no one is in their business." Charlie said as she showed Santana the picture on her phone that had irritated her. There was Puck making out with her co-captain on the soccer team. "This is gossip at Dalton, fresh with pictures and what I assume to be video."

"Dalton must be a boring place if two teenagers making out is gossip worthy news," Santana said shaking her head before deciding to get back on track. She points to the numbers that Charlie was going over.

"Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco." Charlie said slowly as Santana moved to each number. She finishes getting everything right and looks at Santana. "Two teenagers making out is hardly news at Dalton. However when my boyfriend is making out with the co-captain of the soccer team it becomes news." Charlie said tapping her fingers. She pauses and points at her paper. "We discussed this, when I get everything right you put a happy face on my paper."

Santana blinked and turned to Charlie who tapped the paper and gave her a look. Santana rolls her eyes and draws a smiley face and writes the words good job. Charlie had been irritated that she didn't have stickers to tell her good job. "You're a child." Santana informs Charlie.

"I work best with positive reinforcement," Charlie says with a smile on her face. "Besides, I put this shit on the fridge so my mom can see it." Anything and everything to get out of being grounded.

Santana rolled her eyes and begins to look through the handouts that Charlie was supposed to learn and began to go over them slowly. "I'm sorry that your boyfriend cheated on you," Santana says. "He's an idiot. You definitely deserve better than that." She had never had a girlfriend, but she certainly wouldn't cheat on a girl like Charlie, not with someone like that.

Charlie hums and taps her pen against the table. "Puck is indeed an idiot. But he's a decent boyfriend when he wants to be." Santana looks at her and she shrugs. "We cuddle together all the time, and if he's having sex with those women he's not trying to have sex with me. It's a win-win situation for everyone."

Santana stared at Charlie for a moment. "What I'm hearing is that you aren't going to dump him for cheating on you." Charlie nods at this. Santana mutters something under her breath in Spanish, before shaking her head, this wasn't any of her business.

Charlie was sure she heard Santana call her an idiot in Spanish and she grumbled. "Just say it." Charlie says and Santana looks at her. "You know you want to insult me so do it."

Santana paused for a moment, she was disappointed a bit that Charlie even had a boyfriend. Not that it mattered, Charlie would never ask her out. "Anyone who calls themselves Puck is an idiot. Which is evidenced by that shitty haircut of his. I don't know why you're wasting your time on someone that you don't even really love. If you love someone you'd care that they were caught sucking face with another girl."

"We have an open relationship," Charlie informs Santana crossing her arms over her chest.

Santana paused and looked at Charlie, "Is that what you _really_ want in a relationship? Some dude who sleeps around with other women? It just sounds like he's convenient for you. You deserve someone who will love you and respect you. Cause that right there," Santana said pointing to the phone. "That isn't respect Charlie." Santana informs Charlie before immediately going back to looking at Charlie's sheet. "You made a mistake here. You mixed the imperfect tense with the future tense."

Charlie blinks and looks at her sheet, Santana had given her a lot to think about. She liked Puck being with him was _easy_. As in she could ignore his antics and just move on with her life. But he was screwing with her team dynamics and that was creating more work for her. "Isn't that what the question was asking me to do?" Charlie asks confused.

* * *

"Look I get that he's your cousin and this is a big deal, since we don't usually get invited to these types of things. But it's a _Dalton_ party. It's not like we're going to know anyone there." Santana glanced at Rachel who opened her mouth to say something. "Charlie is one of my _students_." Another very good reason to not show up this party. Her she had two more sessions with Charlie before her big test. She slammed her locker shut.

"Your _only_ student, who you might not even run into." Rachel points out. "Everyone in Lima knows that Noah throws the best parties. All of his parties are legendary. It'll be the perfect way to decompress Santana. No one will know who you are and we won't have to deal with these _brutes_. It'll be fun. I can come pick you up. Besides the kids at Dalton are incredibly progressive according to Kurt, no one is going to you know _care_ , so you might find a nice young Dalton Academy girl who will be completely okay with who you are." Santana gave her a look and Rachel sighed. She understood why Santana was _hesitant_ to get involved with anyone. But that didn't mean she shouldn't try at all. "At the very least you can make little business cards and slip it into their pockets so you can grow your business." Rachel points out. "You need to get the word out.

"I don't have business cards Rachel," Santana points out dryly rolling her eyes.

"I thought you'd say that, so I decided to go ahead and take away your excuse and I went ahead and made you business cards. Very professional," Rachel said as she opened her bag and pulled out a stack of a hundred business cards. "So now we can go to the party and you can hand them out. It helps if you say you know a Fabray, I talked to Kurt and he said that they were like _royalty_ at that school. Identical twins, so maybe throw that in your pitch." Rachel suggests. "I mean she is going to pass this test right?"

Santana smiles, "Her pronunciation is _awful_ , but she's trying her hardest and she's doing a _really_ good job. She's got everything that she's supposed to know down, and we're doing vocabulary exercises." Santana explains to Rachel. "She's doing everything I assign to her and she has a really good memory. She _should_ pass, or at least get better than a D." Santana explains. "Hopefully she'll be a good reference point. In a week I managed to get her grades from a D to a B." It was a shame that after this week, she wouldn't be seeing Charlie any more. No more of seeing her all dressed up in that uniform of hers which she wore well. Or seeing her in her workout clothes slightly sweaty after hitting the gym.

The sudden and cold slushy hit her face and Santana groaned as the chilly drink slid down her shirt. Well, that was one way to cool off.

* * *

Santana took the money from Charlie as the soccer player walked her to the door, "I know that our sessions are over, but I'd like to know how you did. You have my number so you can tell me. I think you'll do fine, you put in the work and that's the most important thing." She lingers at the door for a moment and looks at Charlie. Her hair is a mess and she's still wearing her uniform that fits her better than should be possible or she has a thing for women in uniforms that she wasn't aware of.

"If I get a B on this, will you finally admit that I'm _not_ an idiot?" Charlie asks after a moment. She had done all that work to impress Santana and Santana still seemed to think she was mindless jock. Which irritated her more than it should.

"If you get an A on this test I'll admit that you aren't an idiot," Santana challenges and smirks when Charlie huffs a bit. She smiles at Charlie for a moment, "Well if you know anyone that needs help in Spanish, if you could tell them about me that would be great." Santana opens the door to the front of the house and groans it's raining outside and she didn't bring an umbrella. It was going to be a long to the bus stop. She hadn't even brought a jacket. She looks at the money in her hand. "Do you think I can wait for a cab?"

Charlie looks at Santana and grabs her keys from the bowl. "Mom, I'm driving Santana home," Charlie yells loudly. She pauses for a moment before taking off her blazer and offering it to Santana for warmth. "It'll keep you dry till we get to the car."

Santana pauses for a moment, "Really I can take a cab Charlie it's no big deal," Santana says quickly.

"Or you can get a free ride, where do you live?" Charlie asks stuffing her hands into her pockets as she pulls Santana towards her car. She opens the door for Santana ushering her into the car before moving to the driver's side.

Santana looks around the car which has Charlie's duffel bag on the back seat and two pairs of cleats just on the ground, Charlie's black and red uniform sticking out. "Lima Heights," she says sticking out her chin daring Charlie to say anything. It's not the best neighborhood at all, but she's still proud of her roots.

Charlie blinks and looks at Santana for a moment and then reaches for her GPS system and turns it on. "Just type your address in," she says with a shrug waiting for Santana to put in her address and she slowly pulls out of the driveway. She drives in silence tapping the steering wheel and stealing small looks at Santana who has her bag on her lap.

Santana shoots a few looks over at Charlie for a moment, "Not that it's any of my business but how'd it go with the boyfriend?"

Charlie shrugs, "Puck is Puck, even when he screws up it's hard to hate him. Because he makes this wounded puppy face and it's like kicking a puppy. I'm not mad at him anymore." Charlie explains and she sees a flash of disappointment in Santana's eyes. "He was there for me when it mattered," she says ending the subject. He's a safety net whether she wants to admit or not. She hums and changes the subject not enjoying the feeling of vulnerability. "So what about you? Any boyfriends?"

Santana snorts at the idea. "No boyfriends. Not that I'm interested in men. I like—women. But I've never had a girlfriend or anything. I guess no one really wants to come out in Lima, Ohio." She says with a smile.

Charlie looks over at Santana, "Well, they're are idiots. Any one of those women would be lucky to have you. Clearly they're _blind_." Charlie informs her in a matter of fact tone.

Santana raises a brow and tries to hide the smirk on her face as she looks out the window. Well clearly Charlie was a blind idiot. It was good to know, not that it mattered. It was Charlie she was a student of hers, it didn't matter if she was the same age. Besides Charlie was clearly straight and in love with her best friend or whatever Puck was to Charlie. "Thanks," Santana said quietly hoping that was the end of it.

Charlie hummed and looked Santana over, her eyes traveling along Santana's body. She was still wearing her blazer. Santana would probably look amazing in one of the Dalton Academy uniforms, but she pauses for a moment and shakes the thought out of her mind. "So what sports do you play? Soccer? Basketball? Softball? Oh tennis is nice every now and again."

Santana shakes her head, she couldn't play sports. Sports meant changing rooms, changing rooms meant people would find out about her condition. "No sports." Charlie deflates a bit, "But I watch soccer with my dad sometimes." It's almost comical to watch Charlie light back up.

"I'm sure you'd be good at it," Charlie says, she could certainly teach Santana in her spare time the basics.

Santana shrugs, "I don't really have time. Between school, work and the glee club—I don't have time to pick up a sport."

"Well, if you aren't doing anything. After I ace this test and you admit that I'm not an idiot. I have a game at McKinley. If you want to watch sheer brilliance on the field, you should totally come check me out. I look amazing."

Santana shakes her head, "Maybe I will, see if you're the next Lionel Messi." Charlie turns to her in surprise. "Like I said my dad likes to watch soccer, and you pick up a few things."

Charlie smiles finally someone who knew a soccer player. "Well, you'll be amazed and in awe when you come watch me. I'll score a hat trick just for you."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The music was blaring as the Fabray twins arrived at Puck's party, which was already in full swing by the looks of it. Charlie rolled her eyes as she parked her car. She had gotten an A- much to Mr. Schuester's general annoyance. It was enough to end her academic suspension from the soccer team, which meant that her mother had finally relented and ended her grounding. She eyed the drunken teenagers that were milling about. Some of them were dancing out on the Evan's front lawn, and she rolled her eyes. With how loud the music was playing and how there were quite a few _drunk_ teens out on the lawn it was like Puck was daring someone to call the cops. She moved to get out of the car when Quinn touched her arm stopping her. "Quinn?"

"You and Puck are the second biggest power couple at Dalton. You've been neglecting him and he's been embarrassing you lately. I know you don't care what he does, but _come on_. You need to get him back under control. Because I _like_ being on top Charlie and so do you. The team won without you—so your co-captain Madison is going to make a play for your captaincy. So fix it." Quinn said looking at Charlie. The Fabray name was synonymous with money and excellence. That's what their father would tell them.

Charlie made a face, she wasn't in the mood to play the perfect girlfriend right now. She just wanted to have fun, kick ass at beer pong and maybe play a few games of flip cup when she was completely smashed, but Quinn was right. "Of course," Charlie said as she got out of the car, straightening her shirt out as she followed her twin into the house. She grinned at some of her classmates making sure to give high-fives out and step over any vomit that was on the ground. She stopped by the drinks table and poured herself a drink which she chugged down quickly, repeating the process twice more to get herself sufficiently buzzed before she found Puck. Finding her boyfriend was easy, all she had needed to do was follow the sounds of cheering and slip past the crowd that had gathered. It seemed to be a rather lopsided game of beer pong with Puck currently down to three cups. His arm was wrapped around some freshman and she raised a brow looking at the two of them for a moment. "Puck." Charlie said calmly, and Puck turned to look at her a huge grin crossing his face as he let go of the freshman and stumbled towards her.

" _Babe!_ You made it," Puck said wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist and leaning in to give her a sloppy kiss. He was surprised when Charlie deepened the kiss for a moment. He took the moment to grab Charlie's ass and give it a grope. Charlie didn't seem to flinch and he pulled back for a moment. "Someone missed me." He said wagging his eyebrows.

Charlie flicked her eyes to the freshman, who immediately backed away. She loathed it when he called her babe. She wasn't a fan of having her ass groped as well. "Well, from what I hear you didn't," she said giving him a look.

Puck just grinned, "You know they mean nothing to me—I was just passing the time till you got back. No one could ever replace you in my heart. But you're free now right? Or did you sneak out?"

"Got an A minus on the stupid test. Academic suspension over, mom lifted the grounding. It's been a week Puck. Hurry up and finish this guy and let's find a place," Charlie said with a smile as Puck lit up.

Puck wrapped his arm around her and brought her to the table offering the ball to Charlie, she had always been better at this game than him. "We'll kick ass together. I suck without you."

Charlie shook her head and laughed, her first genuine laugh of the night as she let him wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on top of hers. She looks at someone in the crowd and smiled at him. "Get me something to drink. None of the girly drinks either." She watched as he left and she relaxed for a moment taking a breath before bouncing the ping pong ball into their opponent's cup. There was a loud cheering from the crowd and Charlie raised her arm in victory. "Should totally look into the girls' basketball team," she said with a laugh.

* * *

Santana sighed as she gently shoved away a drunk guy who had begun to dance in front of her. They didn't know anyone and Rachel had insisted that the proper protocol was to arrive late. Which seemed silly in hindsight, now that everyone was passed the tipsy stage and now very drunk. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her Friday night, dealing with a bunch of drunk rich kids. They were far too drunk to talk about her business with them. "Look Rachel, why don't we just head home after we say hey to your cousin?"

Rachel frowned slightly at the vomit that was on the ground, she had expected a bit more class from Dalton Academy. This wasn't how Kurt had described Warbler parties. She sighed and nodded, it actually seemed like a good idea. "I'll go find Noah and tell him we stopped by. I'll be right back?"

Santana frowns not really wanting to be left alone but if Rachel could find her cousin quickly, then they'd be out of her quicker. "Hurry back?" Rachel nods and heads off leaving her alone in the kitchen. The terrible music was giving her a bit of a headache and the only drinks out were energy drinks and various bottles of alcohol. She's personally never really understood the craze to lose control of yourself like that, though her reasons for not wanting to lose control had more to do with the fact that she didn't want anyone to find out about her body. Rachel had been the first person she had told about it, she had trusted her. She had two gay dads and she did understand what it meant to not want to be bullied even more harshly than she was already bullied. Kurt had needed to leave McKinley to get away from the bullies. She didn't have the money to go to Dalton and Caramel was too far away.

It was a few moments before someone entered the kitchen and Santana recognized him immediately from his stupid haircut. Puck. That was what Charlie had called him, she gave him a small polite smile and moved out of the way so he could access the table. "You don't go to Dalton do you?" Puck slurred as he stumbled over to her, his interest in getting another drink gone. He slapped on a huge smile on his face as he backed her into a corner. "Cause I would've remembered if you took a ride on the Puckasaurus." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She was _gorgeous_.

Santana gagged slightly, he smelled like a brewery. "I don't go to Dalton," she said attempting to push him off when he leaned in a bit closer. "Aren't you dating Charlie?"

It seemed to stop Puck for a second and he scrunched his face up, trying to remember something important but he shrugged it off. "She doesn't care," he said with a smile. "It's _open_ , I can do what I want, be with who I want. And I want to be with you—" Puck frowned slightly as Santana tried to push him away from her. He was about to say something else entirely when a voice cut through the music and his alcohol addled brain.

"Noah." Charlie said her voice cool her annoyance building, he was just supposed to go and get two beers for them to share. She had only come to make sure that he hadn't gotten distracted by some girl. She wasn't anywhere near drunk enough to deal with his antics and his wandering hands.

Puck turned to her, separating himself away from Santana who immediately moved out of his reach. "Trying to get us a threesome?" He suggests lamely. He immediately backs away from his girlfriend because it seems to be the wrong answer.

Charlie blinked when she saw Santana for a moment, unsure what her Spanish tutor was even doing there. But it quickly dawned on her seeing the slightly wild look in her eye that Puck had been handsy with her as well. Charlie frowned for a moment and looked at her boyfriend, her irritation spiking. She was reaching the end of her rope with his antics. She marched up to him and grabbed him by his shirt bringing him to eye level. Giving him a hard swat upside the head with her free hand. "Noah. What have I said about attempting to sleep with my friends?" She asked him calmly.

"Not to?" Puck said slowly wincing in pain. "I didn't know she was your friend, babe. I thought she was fair game."

Charlie kept her gaze on him, "Fair game like Madison was?" Charlie asks and Puck squirms to get away from her. Charlie gives him another smack upside his head, before letting him go. She turns to look at Santana for a moment. "I'm sorry about Puck," she says ignoring him as he rubs the back of his head.

Santana calmed down, glad for the assist from Charlie. But she was still irritated at the big lug who also seemed to be Rachel's cousin. "Fair game? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Santana demanded angrily. Charlie opened her mouth and she held up her hand. "Look, just tell your _boyfriend_ to keep his grubby hands to himself."

Puck shot Santana another perverted grin and looked at his girlfriend. "Charlie, you can't keep all the hot women to yourself. You've got to share—"

Charlie turned around and covered his mouth. "Puck, please shut up. You're embarrassing yourself and by extension _me._ " Charlie gave him a look before speaking again. "I'm going to go now with Santana. I don't care what you do so long as it _isn't_ with a girl who is drunk. Nod if you understand." Puck nods and Charlie pulls away from him and moves to Santana placing a hand on her back and walking her out of the kitchen.

"I was supposed to wait there for my friend," Santana said immediately trying to pull away from Charlie who kept a firm hand on her back.

Charlie ignores Santana for a moment, most of the bedrooms are probably being used, and there isn't really a private place for them to talk. So she does the next best thing and guides Santana outside. "Text her that you're waiting outside," Charlie says calmly. "Will I need to be making a second trip to go save her from Puck's terrible one-liners?"

"Rachel is his cousin," Santana informs her, so she'd probably be fine she hoped. She pulls out her phone and texts Rachel as they finally come to a stop near Charlie's car. Truthfully she was just glad to be out of the house and away from the drunk teenagers. "She got invited by him and she didn't want to go alone and begged me to come," Santana explains to Charlie who is studying her. "We didn't come here to crash or anything. This isn't really my scene."

"Dalton parties? I can believe that," Charlie says with a simple shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked self-consciously. She had thought she looked nice in this dress.

"It _means_ that you think I'm a spoiled rich kid, hanging around other spoiled rich kids willingly seems like a bit of a stretch." Charlie points out and Santana smiles at this. "By the way you can now tell me that I'm not an idiot. I got an A on my Spanish test. Academic suspension over, mom lifted my grounding."

Santana shook her head a smile appearing on her face. "I never thought you were an idiot when it came to your schoolwork. I still think all you need is a decent teacher and I'm sure that you would have figured it out yourself," she admits, she looks at Charlie who grins pleased at her praise and Santana shakes her head. Her phone vibrates in her hand and she pauses for a moment and looks down at it. The amused smile on her face fading as she stares at her phone and lets out a frustrated sigh. "Rachel met someone, she says it'll only be a minute. But I know her, she'll take forever." She sighs and looks at Charlie. "You can go back to your party, I'll just wait by Rachel's car for her to finish."

It was dark and somewhat chilly and Charlie frowned slightly. She didn't really want to go back into the party. She wasn't in the mood to drink, and she liked spending time with Santana. At least she didn't have to pretend around her. Charlie fishes for her keys opens her car door.

"Charlie you are not driving home. I know you've had something to drink tonight," Santana says firmly and gets slightly irritated when Charlie ignores her again. "Charlie!"

"I'm not drunk enough to think that driving home is a good idea," Charlie finally answers as she flips on the lights in her car and moves to the back seat and begins to root around in her duffel bag. She pulls out some dark grey sweatpants and a hoodie and offers them to Santana. "We can either wait together inside, or we can wait in my car. You are not going to wait outside alone and in the dark Santana."

Santana pauses and looks at the house, she really doesn't want to go back inside and Charlie doesn't look particularly interested in going back inside either so she reaches for the hoodie. "We'll wait in your car." She glances at the pants, pausing at them as Charlie continues to hold them out. She's sure she can slip them on under her dress without Charlie seeing anything or getting to suspicious about her body. "Thanks."

Charlie hums in response and has the decency to turn her face so Santana can slip on the pants under her dress. She opens the back door and lets Santana slide in quickly following her as she closes the door. She pulls open her duffel bag and pulls out a fresh bag of baked chips and two bottles of Gatorade. She always has snacks on hand, mostly because she's always hungry. "Purple or red?" Charlie asks holding up the Gatorade.

Santana hesitates for a moment, "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you can go back to your party. I don't mind—"

"You helped me pass my Spanish test and you got harassed by my idiot boyfriend, so really this is the least I can do," Charlie admits. "Besides the party sucked anyway. I'd rather be here with you then stuck letting Puck grope me and call me babe all night." She's quiet for a moment. "You may have been right. I'm just getting tired of having to deal with it. He makes a better friend then he does a boyfriend."

"If you feel that way, why don't you just dump him?" Santana asks taking a chip and eating it.

Charlie laughs and runs a hand through her hair, "I don't know, he's comfortable. I mean when he isn't drunk off his ass, I can talk to him. He's not groping me, we cuddle and it's _nice_. I guess. It matters at Dalton who you date, what your connections are. If Puck keeps healthy and out of jail, he's probably going to go pro. It _made_ sense to be that power couple. Except Puck can't keep it in his pants and I'm not particularly attracted to him in that way. Being open made sense."

Santana was quiet, thinking over what Charlie just said. She wasn't attracted to her boyfriend. "Well if you aren't attracted to your boyfriend. Who are you attracted to? It can be anyone, any celebrity anyone you want." Santana said looking at Charlie who just made a face. "What about Christiano Ronaldo? Isn't he like supposed to be really handsome?" Charlie made a disgusted face at this and Santana frowned slightly. "Maybe you're asexual?"

"Doubt it, considering how much time I spend in the shower—on my bed, and various other places." Charlie said with a shrug. She flicked her eyes to Santana who was staring at her, there was a look in her eye that Charlie couldn't place. For a moment she thought she had offended Santana by being so frank. "I mean—"

Santana shifted slightly, and placed her hands in her lap to stop her arousal as she tried to stop picturing Charlie touching her body. She licks her dry lips and swallows. "What do you think about? I mean—when you're doing it. Touching yourself, what do you think about—who do you think about?"

"People? I think. It's not like I have any one person in mind when I touch myself. I just want to feel good you know?" Charlie shrugs and smiles at Santana, as she realized that this conversation was highly sexually charged for someone who she had met six days ago. "Who do you think about?"

Santana flushed and looked away for a moment. "Girls obviously," she admits, taking another chip and stuffing it into her mouth.

"What type of girls? Like you have to have a type?" Charlie presses.

Santana blows a strand of hair out of her face, this wasn't fair questioning. Charlie didn't even know what she was into. "I don't know, taller women I guess?" Charlie just gave her a blank look and she sighed. "I like athletic women who are—blonde?" She waits for Charlie to realize what she just said and comment on it. It takes Charlie a moment but she gets a huge grin on her face.

"Are you attracted to me?" Charlie asks that smile on her face. "It's totally okay if you are, I am hot." Charlie says with a laugh. She takes Santana's hand as she lifts her shirt and places it on her abs. "I mean feel those abs Santana, I am—" she's interrupted by the feeling of soft lips on hers. It's a moment, just a moment where she kisses back eagerly before she comes to her sense and stops and pulls back. She feels the sheer panic of what she had just done rise up in her chest. But the smile is gone and she pulls away from Santana moving her hand off her. "Kidding aside—I'm not into girls," Charlie says shooting Santana an apologetic look.

Santana feels her heart sink that had been stupid and forward and most importantly foolish. She was lucky that Charlie hadn't responded eagerly or she would have found out. Besides it was just a stupid idea that Charlie would like her in that way. Maybe she had gotten her hopes up when Charlie had said she wasn't attracted to Puck. "Sorry. It won't happen again." She looks at Charlie and gives her a small hesitant smile. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's flattering. I'm hot to both men and women," Charlie says with a grin and Santana swats her arm gently. For a moment Charlie studies Santana for a moment, she opens her mouth to say something when there is a knock on her window and Charlie turns to look at Rachel Berry. "Is that your friend?"

Santana studies Rachel for a moment, the diva has a huge smile on her face and she's positively brimming with excitement and she nods. "Yeah," She begins to pull off the hoodie but Charlie touches her arm.

"My game is on Friday, give them back then. I have plenty of sweatpants and hoodies," Charlie said as she opened the car door and got out and looked at Rachel who was looking at her confused.

"You were _just_ inside!" Rachel said squinting at Charlie.

Charlie blinks at Rachel and helps, Santana out of the car. "I can teleport."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Rachel this is Charlie."

"Then who was the person—" Who she had just been making out with inside.

"Quinn. You must have met Quinn. We're identical," Charlie turns away from Rachel for a moment and looks at Santana. "I'll see you at my game," Charlie says with a smile. She's unsure of what the protocol for this situation is so she just sticks out her hand. Santana looks at it and rolls her eyes before shaking it. "It was nice to meet you Rachel." Charlie says as she walks them to their car.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Charlie," Rachel said the grin on her face still wide.

Charlie waits until they drive off before slowly touching her lips and looking at where Rachel's car had just been. She shakes her head and sighs before she walks back to the house.

* * *

She had woken up horny, which was usual for her. It was probably why she worked out so much. All that pent up energy had been building up for a week and touching herself usually relieved some of that excess energy. So she had went to go take a shower the moment that she had driven her and Quinn home. She hadn't said anything to Quinn who seemed a bit agitated but if Quinn needed to tell her something she would. She had her own thoughts to deal with. Kissing Santana, had probably been the highlight of her evening. Her conversation with Santana had probably been the highlight of her evening. Which was why she was in the shower, letting the water cascade against her body. She needed to relax, enjoy herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and began to touch herself, one hand sliding down her stomach while the other palmed her breast. She didn't even mean to think of the kiss that happened last night but once she did it opened the floodgates. She replayed the brief kiss over and over again in her head, she thought of pressing Santana against her car door and taking her there. Of hearing Santana whisper and moan her name.

She immediately tried to expel those thoughts and just try to focus on bringing her body pleasure as she began to touch her pussy, parting it so she had better access to her clit. She didn't hesitate to draw her thumb along her clit playing with it stroking. Her hips bucked involuntarily and she took a sharp intake of breath. It didn't take long for her to slip two fingers into her core and she let out a low groan. Suddenly in her mind it wasn't her fingers buried inside of her, it was Santana's fingers, and her hips bucked again in response. Her pussy tightening around her fingers. " _Fuck,"_ Charlie said her voice coming out strangled she tried to clear her mind but her body burned with arousal and her fingers began to move faster inside of her.

Her body tensed, the muscles in her legs quivering as she brought herself to the edge, it was the thought of Santana whispering to her in Spanish that pushed her over the edge completely. Charlie climaxed hard. She could hear Santana's name slip from her lips and she flushed immediately because that _wasn't_ her voice. She had never sounded so—needy before. She immediately pulled her hands from her core, and let the water wash away her arousal. She was confused immediately, that had never happened before. She didn't have large climaxes. She certainly had never reached it with Puck and touching herself had generally yielded small orgasms that just took the edge off. She wasn't even _into_ women, and yet the thought of Santana—doing things to her—Charlie shivered and quickly finished up in the shower.

She wrapped a towel around herself and she headed straight for her room. Her mind was racing and a part of her wanted to ask Santana what she had done to her. She had been able to put the kiss aside before but now she was analyzing it over and over again and she swallowed hard. She needed to get to the bottom of it. Maybe she still had alcohol in her system. Maybe she was drunker than she thought, maybe Santana was just a really good kisser. Either way she needed to find out. Charlie picked up her phone and immediately texted Santana, she was sure her mother would be pleased to see her taking her studies so seriously.

**C. Fabray: I've decided to continue with our tutoring lessons. I don't have practice on Tuesdays, does after school work for you?**

Charlie was about to place her phone down when it buzzed in response.

**S. Lopez: It does. I'll see you this Tuesday and I'll bring your hoodie and sweatshirt back.**

Charlie smiled now she would most definitely figure out the mystery that was Santana Lopez. It could have just been as simple as she needed to focus on a person to achieve that orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's mouth dropped slightly. "So this is where they live?" Rachel asked looking at the massive house. It was in the best neighborhood in Lima.

"You aren't coming inside to see if Quinn is around," Santana said immediately. "This is where I work Rachel, and if she hasn't called or texted you back then maybe it was just a one off. I'm not going to ask Charlie about her sister for you. I don't even know what I was thinking," Santana groaned.

Rachel shot Santana a sympathetic look, "Well, she seemed okay with it and she was flirting with you. It was an easy mistake to make. Look on the bright side Santana she _didn't_ freak out or anything she was quite pleasant about it. For failed kisses Santana it could have been _much_ worse. Far worse."

Santana nods, Charlie hadn't found out. It was one thing to be okay with gay people but that didn't mean that she'd be okay with someone like her. Appearances seemed to matter to her and how was Charlie going to explain her. The kiss hadn't even lasted that long. "I know that, doesn't mean that I can start asking about her sister. It _screams_ desperation, besides I'm her _tutor_."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You said, she doesn't _need_ a tutor, she just needs a better teacher." Rachel pauses for a moment and thinks about what she just said. If Charlie _really_ didn't need a tutor then there was no reason for Santana to even come over. She looks at Santana suspiciously for a moment and then smiles. "What if she can't stop thinking about your kiss and she's just using the tutoring as an excuse to see you again!"

Santana shoots Rachel an unimpressed look. Her friend _really_ needs to stop watching all those romantic comedies. "Rachel that stuff only happens in the movies it doesn't happen in real life. If she wanted to spend time with me she doesn't have to think of some _lame_ excuse to see me."

Rachel huffs, "So if Charlie asked you today if you wanted to go out somewhere, then you would have said?"

"No, I mean sure we talked about masturbation but that _doesn't_ make us best friends Rachel. I'm her _tutor_ —"

"Which didn't stop you from kissing her," Rachel interrupts. "It's _romantic_ , sometimes it just takes a bit of time for people to realize that they're gay. It took my dad awhile and he was with women to! He never felt any attraction he just thought he _had_ to be with them. Like that's what he was supposed to do."

"Rachel even if she _was_ attracted to women," Santana points down at her crotch. "There's no way she'd be attracted to me. A chick with a dick," Santana says making a face at the crass term. "Look, I have some self-respect I'm not going to be her _experiment_. Appearances matter to her, which is the only reason she's dating your _sleazy_ cousin. She's going to be with someone hot and attractive from Dalton so she can be the next power couple."

Rachel made a face, she had given Noah an earful when she had heard what happened. "I don't think you're giving her enough credit," she sighed when Santana began to gather her stuff. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll just grab a bus, thanks Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow," Santana said as she grabbed her backpack and her duffel bag. She walked up the steps to the porch and waved at Rachel who waved back as she drove off and knocked on the front door. She smiles for a moment when she sees Charlie or well who she assumes to be Charlie. But Charlie didn't wear the Dalton kilts, she wore the pants just like all the guys. "Quinn right?" Santana says with a smile.

Quinn nods, studying Santana carefully. Most people guessed wrong but Santana seemed to notice that Charlie was the tomboy between the two of them. "Right." She motions for Santana to come inside. "Charlie's probably in the gym working out. Which means she didn't hear the knocking, I'll go get her."

Santana nods and bites her lip, Rachel would kill her if she found out that she had talked to Quinn without mentioning her at all. Quinn was all she could talk about lately. "Rachel says hi," she says and watches as Quinn stiffens. Santana continued, "She really hopes that you call or text her—"

"I'm sorry but I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Quinn says abruptly looking over her shoulder and giving Santana a cold look. She walks away briskly opening the door to the basement and walking downstairs.

Santana frowns, that had been rude and she decides that Quinn Fabray is _not_ her favorite person in the world. Rachel was going to be hurt. She placed her duffel bag on the ground and pulled out Charlie's hoodie and sweatpants to return. They had been laundered, she had read the instructions carefully to make sure she didn't ruin Charlie's clothes. She looked up when she heard footsteps and her breath caught. This _wasn't fair_ , Charlie couldn't just walk around like that showing off her toned arms and wearing another tight tank-top. It was like nothing she had fit her properly. No one needed to see her abs or that small trail of sweat that was slowly traveling down her chest. And she was riding her short's low as well. "C-Charlie."

Charlie grinned, "Hey Santana, I forgot that my mom is having her book club thing, and they get a bit loud. Do you think we could move this to my room? I've got a large desk should hold two people. "

Santana's eyes widened and she wanted to protest, she wanted to tell Charlie that it was a terrible idea but she nods. "Sure—I brought your hoodie and sweatpants back." Santana clams up as Charlie closes the gap between them causing her to take a step back. She wonders if Charlie is doing this on purpose, _teasing_ her.

Charlie blinks and frowns, she had only been reaching for her clothes. "You don't have to carry my clothes upstairs."

Santana blinks there is that confusion in her voice and she looks at her arms and flushes as she hands Charlie her clothes back. "Sorry," she mumbles looking away for a moment before following Charlie up the stairs. She thinks of a topic anything that will keep her from leering at Charlie. "So I met your sister," Charlie hums in response. "I mean no offense—but she's kind of a bitch."

Charlie snorts at this, and looks back at Santana. "I'd ask you which one but Frannie's crushing someone's soul probably, so you must mean Quinn. Well there is a reason she's the queen of Dalton. I think it's part of the job description. What did she say?"

Santana shrugged, "You remember my friend Rachel, I just told Quinn that Rachel says hi. Quinn just said she had no idea what I was talking about." Santana shrugged and paused as she entered Charlie's room. It was bigger than her own room by far and it had a large flat screen mounted on the wall and a large desk with a laptop on it and various papers all over her desk. Apart from the desk which was a mess and the bed that wasn't done. Charlie's room was actually rather clean. With various soccer balls and awards locked away in a display case. Her room was decorated with posters of famous soccer players.

Charlie tosses her clothes on her bed, "Rachel? You mean the one that was confused that I have an identical twin?" Santana nods. "Quinn's just weird sometimes thinks everyone is working some angle. I'll tell her that Rachel is harmless." Charlie motioned at the chair. "I'll go grab a chair from Frannie's room." Charlie said leaving the room. Charlie shot a lingering look at Santana who went to go check out her awards. This had been a stupid idea, she didn't really have anything to go over with Santana. Santana was really smart she was going to figure it out and start questioning why she was there. All this was compounded by the fact that she was a _terrible_ liar. It didn't help that Mr. Schuester was a really terrible Spanish teacher. She should have had some homework but she didn't. She grabbed Frannie's chair and dragged it to her room and took a seat in it. "Back."

Santana pulled away from Charlie's wall of awards, from MVP awards to a little golden boot and turned back to Charlie. She could admire the drive. She had already decided that she was going to watch Charlie play on Friday if only for a little while just to see if Charlie really was all that. "So what do you want us to go over today?" she said taking a seat in Charlie's chair.

Charlie scratches her head and flushes a bit, she had known this was coming. She never thought this plan through. "I—thought Mr. Schue would assign something for homework, or something. But he didn't and I really want to keep my grades up. So I was thinking that you could just—teach me Spanish? I'm sure I'll do something to piss him off eventually, and I don't want to call you close to midterms freaking out, only to find out that you're too busy for me." She's actually rather pleased with herself coming up with such a believable lie. At this point she probably knows more than Mr. Schuester.

Santana pauses for a second thinking over the offer its thirty dollars for a week of just going over vocabulary and listening to Charlie butcher the language as she attempts to speak it. And Charlie's not really all that bad to hang around with even if she really needs to wear more clothing. "Okay. But I wish you would have told me in advance I could have prepared something."

Charlie is relieved that she hadn't been caught in her lie, she really didn't want to waste Santana's time but she hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss or spending an excessive amount of time in the shower, thinking about Santana. "Well, that's fine—I just sort of expected Mr. Schue to give us homework. Or something that we could work on—"

"We could work on vocabulary. You play Soccer, I'm sure there is plenty of vocab, and verb conjugation that we can go over she said picking up Charlie's soccer ball. "Balón de fútbol." She said with a smile, noticing the flicker of disappointment in Charlie's eyes. She raises a brow and tosses the soccer ball to Charlie. "You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Charlie flushes. She wasn't Puck she couldn't just tell Santana that she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, and that apparently Santana was in her 'spank' bank. This had been her worst idea ever, and she had plenty of bad ideas. "Balón de fútbol." Charlie repeats lamely tossing it back at Santana.

"Charlie," Santana says with a sigh, she touches Charlie's arm. "There's no point if you've got a lot on your mind. I can come back next week? We didn't get anything done so I won't charge you—"

Charlie blinks and shakes her head. "No I got this Santana, I promise. I can focus."

Santana pats Charlie's bare arm and shakes her head. "No, it's col you won't pick up a thing and I'd feel bad for taking your money. So let's just call it a day, I'll grab the bus home and you can get back to your work out." Santana gets up and moves to grab her stuff. Charlie was acting weird but if Charlie didn't want to talk about it, then she didn't want to talk about.

"We can hang out?" Charlie offers lamely. "You just got here, and I can drive you home, to make up for it. And maybe there are leftovers that we can eat—or I think I ate those already." Santana turns to look at her, and Charlie stops speaking.

Santana raises a brow, Charlie seemed so flustered, and the idea that Charlie wanted to hang out with her was _surprising_. But then there's that blush on Charlie's cheeks and the fact that Charlie refuses to meet her eyes. "Charlie. Please tell me that you didn't invite me here in some ploy to make out with me. I'm not an experiment. Besides _you have a boyfriend_."

"It's _open_?" Charlie says and sighs when Santana gives her a pointed look. "Look, I know it's not ideal, but I really can't stop thinking about it. I mean, I tried to look at other people and it just felt weird. And I like you even though you think I'm some spoiled rich kid. "

"You are a spoiled rich kid," Santana points out looking at Charlie's room. Charlie deflates a bit. "But for spoiled rich kids you aren't really that bad. Look, I'm not you. I like the idea of two people and only two people. Monogamy you know. I wouldn't like the idea of you going back to him, or kissing him. Especially since he's a man whore." She needed to put a stop to this now. Even if she _wanted_ to kiss Charlie again, she couldn't let Charlie find out about her penis. She didn't think she could take stone cold rejection or Charlie looking at her with disgust. Or the inevitable people finding out. "I _like you_. But I'm Santana Lopez and I'm no one's side piece. Kissing you was a mistake this weekend."

Charlie stares at Santana for a moment but nods, "I get it," she rubs her arm and stands up. "Can we hang out and be friends then? Just friends? I'd like to get to know you. Or you can just be my tutor—if it's not weird."

It's a bad idea to hang out with Charlie, that smile, those abs. Being her friend will make it harder for her to keep her distance. "I think we should keep it professional Charlie—you're like my only student and if I can't make this tutoring job pan out, I'm going to need to find another part time job. I was hoping to put up some flyers at Dalton."

Charlie blinks at this and looks at Santana, "If you just need to get your tutoring job off the ground why didn't you just ask. Free advertising." Charlie pulls out her phone and starts tapping away flicking her hazel eyes towards Santana and then smiled at Santana after she hit send. "The good thing about being one of Dalton's elite, is that I'm a bit of a trendsetter." Charlie said with a shrug. "Now you don't have an excuse to be my friend."

"What do you mean I don't have an excuse to be your friend? Charlie, what did you—" Santana's phone begins to buzz non-stop and she blinks and looks at the screen, her eyes widening at all the requests for tutoring. She had at least thirty people asking her to be her tutor.

"That's just the first wave," Charlie said. "By the way, if I were you I'd charge more than thirty dollars an hour when it comes to Dalton kids. The more expensive you are the more in demand you'd be," Charlie waved her hand. "So now we can be friends?" Charlie asked with a pleased smile on her face.

Santana thought quickly but she couldn't think of any reason to say no, especially not with that hopeful look on her face. Santana shook her head, "Alright, we can be friends."

Charlie raises her hand in victory, "And you'll totally come and support your _friend_ even if she's kicking your school's ass?"

"If I come watch you play Charlie, then you'd better score like six goals," Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

Charlie's grin was massive, "Done."

* * *

Santana patted Rachel's back gently. "Look I'm sorry Rachel, it doesn't seem like Quinn is that interested in being your friend or girlfriend. Charlie said she'd talk to her but not everyone is nice. I mean it was a party maybe it was just one of those drunk kisses. According to Charlie she does have a boyfriend—"

Rachel sighed loudly, "I know that Quinn has a boyfriend. He's the quarterback for Dalton. She was complaining about how he didn't have any time for her because of football. I guess that's how we bonded, she talked about Sam and I talked about Finn. Finn wasn't _that_ great of a boyfriend, which is why I broke up with him. I told her that she should do the same thing as well. The next thing I know we're laughing and then she's kissing me! A pretty girl was _kissing me_ Santana!"

Santana groaned, Rachel was going to talk about that kiss for the next twenty minutes in graphic detail, as she had practically every single time she retold the story. It had apparently been the best kiss Rachel had ever had. Her kiss with Charlie had been far too short to actually get a read on how the soccer player kissed. But it had felt good, for all five seconds. Santana rubbed her arm being Charlie's friend was going to be difficult especially when she kept thinking about that kiss. Charlie hadn't been the only one to replay that kiss but it had been far too short. "Rachel." Santana said interrupting her best friend. She didn't want to hear about roving hands. "You're coming with me to the soccer game on Friday."

"I don't know _anything_ about sports Santana and I'll be bored. Besides I think Charlie wanted you to come—oh."

"She _has_ a boyfriend and I have too much respect for myself. What would my mom say if she found out that I was Charlie's mistress?" Santana says and groans.

Rachel shook her head, "It's a _soccer_ game Santana, that's not a date. That's her wanting someone to show off to. You're simply a friend going to support another friend. Like when you came to my last dance recital. If going to that made me your girlfriend—"

"I _like her_. It's different when you _like_ someone—I know that she's got a boyfriend. I know that she's spoiled but at the same time she's not a bad person but I can't Rachel, I can't get to close to her. If she finds out about me. That I'm a—"

"You are not a freak Santana, you were born the way you were. I think you're beautiful in a purely platonic you're my best friend, but you are beautiful Santana. Do not make me start singing Beautiful again," Santana finally cracks a smile. "Just work on getting to know her Santana, it's a soccer game." Rachel said and she sighed. "I'll come with you, just to make sure that you're not alone."

Santana smiled gratefully at Rachel, that would work, she wasn't going to let anything happen between her and Charlie. She was proud of herself for resisting those damn Fabray charms that even Rachel had seemed to have fallen for. Though she didn't think it was over quite yet. But she wasn't going to give in.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn Fabray was _not_ having a good week. She had cheated on her boyfriend and now she was stuck doing damage control. She could _already_ feel a massive headache coming on as she found her sister heading to the lunchroom. "Charlie." Charlie tilted her head towards Quinn.

"I'm not doing it," Charlie said immediately before Quinn could say anything. "Quinn, they're serving shawarma in the cafeteria today and I'm fucking starving. So the answer is no, and now I need to go fucking eat."

Quinn counts to ten before grabbing her twin by the arm and pulls her into an empty classroom. Charlie struggling against her. She pulls the door shut behind them and immediately blocks the exit. "Charlie. You've dated Puck for two years now—"

"I tolerated Puck for two years," Charlie interrupts. "At this point he's my boyfriend in name only. I'm tired of him calling me babe and groping me. I'm tired of catching him with other women. I'm tired of him hitting on everything that breathes in front of me. I'm also tired of him trying to get me to have a threesome. What the hell is he going to do with two women? He's a one and done guy. Look Quinn, I get it we're supposed to be perfect but at this point I'm surprised Puck hasn't impregnated half the school then what the hell am I supposed to do? Be one of those politician wives and stand by their husband and just smile?"

Charlie had tolerated Puck with a shrug of her shoulders and a roll of her eyes. Half the time Quinn suspected that she was more amused by his antics then was normal. "You opened the relationship up by yourself, you've given him permission to sleep with whoever he wants. You can't now be angry at him for catching him with women—"

"I'm not angry, I let him do that so I _wouldn't_ have to sleep with him. He's a better friend and he was totally okay with this. We were _both_ getting tired of playing the roles and I'm not getting back together with him," Charlie explained. "This was a perfectly amicable split. We're just going to be friends. I'm just not going to let Puck hold me back anymore. I wasn't _happy_ I just tolerated the situation because it was best everyone. But I _like_ someone else. So I'm going to figure that out—"

Quinn paused this was new information and Charlie usually told her _everything_. They told each other everything, well she hadn't lately. How was she supposed to tell her twin that she cheated on her boyfriend with a _girl_? "If you _like_ someone else why didn't you tell me? Who is it? I can make this work without a break in popularity."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You are _not_ managing my love life any more. It isn't someone who goes to Dalton, which is for the best because I am _extremely_ tired of my life being gossip fodder for the masses. Now I really want to go get some shawarma Quinn. If it is all gone I will be devastated. I might even cry," Charlie said trying to get past her sister without hurting her.

Quinn paused running through her head all of the people that Charlie had seemed interested in, which was a very small number of people. The only new person in her life—had been that tutor. "No." Charlie blinked and looked at her. "Please Charlie tell me that you don't like your tutor."

Charlie rubs the back of her neck, "We're _friends_ Quinn, or do you want to tell me who I can and can't be friends with—"

"Charlie you aren't gay. You can't be gay you've slept with Puck several times. You've never once expressed an interest in a girl—or _anyone_." Quinn points out.

"I slept with Puck because I was bored and it was something to do, I stopped sleeping with Puck when I found out he was cheating on me. I never liked sleeping with Puck and so I stopped doing it. I like Santana and I wouldn't mind seeing where it goes." Charlie explains.

"What do you think mom will say?" Quinn asks trying to change her sister's mind.

"Before or after the coming out party she'll throw me? I think she'd be grateful if it was anyone _but_ Puck at this point. And she _likes_ Santana," Charlie said dismissively.

Quinn frowned, "You know what dad said about gay people and you know mom agreed with him on like _everything_. She's not going to throw you a party she might kick you out!"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "You're exaggerating, she isn't going to kick me out I'm her baby. I don't understand why you even care, it's not like I'm going to advertise it at Dalton who I'm dating. And you don't really care if I'm gay Quinn, so where the hell is this coming from. Keep in mind shawarma Quinn. S _hawarma_."

Quinn opened her mouth and then closed it she would take what she did at that party to the grave. "Do whatever you want Charlie, but don't come crying to me when mom kicks you out, or you go tumbling out of the Dalton elite."

Charlie rolls her eyes and rubs her stomach. She had a trust fund, so did Quinn, she would be alright if she got kicked out. "Shawarma time," Charlie says with a roll of her eyes, pushing Quinn out of her way. "I'll see you at the game tonight."

Quinn rolled her eyes and bites her lip, wondering why she can't be that self-assured, but she follows her twin out of the room. "You know if Coach Washington see's you eating that she'll flip out."

* * *

Santana smiled as she looked at Rachel, "Thanks for coming Rachel," Santana said looking up at the diva. There were more people here then she thought would be here, but judging from the uniforms there were a lot of people from Dalton. Truthfully most of her attention was now on Charlie, her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and she looked focused on getting her team warmed up.

Rachel shook her head, Santana would have been perfectly fine watching the game alone. This was hardly a date, Charlie wasn't going to just figure out that Santana had a penis. But this was the first girl that she had any sort of interest in, and clearly trusted enough to risk her secret being found out. "Of course, but I must remind you once again that I know nothing about this sport."

Santana rolls her eyes, "See the nets? One team tries to get the ball in the opposing teams net without using their hands. It's considerably less complicated than football. Every goal is worth one point—" Rachel grabbed her arm tightly and Santana looked over at her.

"She's _here_." Rachel said and Santana followed her gaze to where Quinn was walking with some blonde boy in his Dalton uniform. "That must be Sam—her boyfriend. Maybe he's just as bad as Noah is to Charlie, I'm going to go say—" Rachel slowly trailed off as she watched as Sam placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Santana winced and patted Rachel's arm, "Well he looks stupid with his trouty mouth," Santana said trying to make Rachel feel better. "Plus his Justin Bieber hair is _stupid_ ," Santana adds. "If Quinn chose that over you, then clearly she has no taste."

Rachel snorts, it is a bit stupid. "Perhaps I was getting my hopes up for nothing. I can't _make_ her like me. Though I was right about Charlie falling madly in love with you and obsessing over that kiss. It was nice of her to help you with your business."

"I've got five new students and I work on Saturdays for five hours, Charlie says that I should charge a hundred dollars an hour, and I can't believe that they said _yes_. I thought they'd try and negotiate down, but they just asked if that was it. Five hundred dollars a week? I'll be able to start putting a lot of money away and have a bit of spending money. I might even be able to buy a cheap second hand car so I can increase my business." No more taking the bus. No more having to bum rides off Rachel, it'd also help around the house as well.

"See, having a friend at Dalton Academy worked, if you asked me I could have told Noah to do it. He says he's insanely popular at Dalton," Rachel said wishing that she had thought of it. After Noah's abhorrent behavior at the party he owed her a favor. Maybe she'd ask him for what Quinn's deal was.

Santana was about to say something when the shrill whistle signifying the end of the warm-up. "Rachel, I don't really want a favor from Charlie's sleazy boyfriend." A boyfriend who couldn't even show up to support her. She'd come to as many of Charlie's games as she could it was clear that soccer was important to her.

"Even if that favor was for him to break up with Charlie so you'd get a shot?" Rachel asked as McKinley started the action.

Santana was about to say something when the entire Dalton section erupted into cheers and she turned back to the field only to realize that Charlie had stolen the ball from the McKinley striker who had held onto the ball for two long. Charlie stopped in front of two defenders who immediately cut off her clear path to the goal. Charlie feinted but the defenders didn't fall for it and she immediately passes the ball to an area that looks open but a Dalton striker breaks past the defense to reach the ball only for the whistle to blow again and a flag to be held up. Santana winces at the offside call and she turns to look back at Rachel. "I don't want Puck to break up with her. I like her and she does like him in a very weird way. Besides—you know why we can't ever date. It's best if we just remain friends."

Rachel sighs and shakes her head, "I think you should tell her Santana. She _likes_ you and you like her. It's best to get these things out in the open before it goes any further. Especially if you're both pretending that you're _friends_. She doesn't seem like the type of person who would attack you—maybe she's not going to be interested in you sexually but that doesn't mean that she's going to _hate_ you or make fun of you or say mean things about you. Dalton has a zero tolerance policy for bullying and it's not like McKinley. I can be right there when you tell her if you're worried about her reaction. I wouldn't let you do it alone."

Santana lets out a short laugh, "I don't think she'll attack me either and all because Dalton has a zero tolerance policy doesn't mean that everyone who goes to that school is a good person—"

"Is _she_ a good person?" Rachel interrupts.

Santana watches as Dalton cheers again and the action picks up, the ball hasn't landed at Charlie's feet yet but she's moving finding the right angle to burst through the defense—and a teammate kicks the ball towards her, Charlie moves quickly letting a member of McKinley intercept before simply stripping the ball for them, and tearing towards the net. She hits her stride quickly and slams her foot into the ball sending a bullet past the goal keeper's outstretched hand. Dalton erupts and Charlie grins widely and moves back away from the net as her teammates find her and immediately hug her. Charlie turns to the audience raising her hand and scans the audience for a moment before locking eyes with her and shooting her a wide smile and a quick wink. Santana snorts and shakes her hand holding up her hand to signify that Charlie has five more goals to score.

"Santana?" Rachel asks causing her friend to look at her. "Is she a good person?"

"Yeah," even when she had kissed Charlie before Charlie had given it much thought, the soccer player had attempted to let her down gently. "I'll tell her—but only if you're there with me." This wasn't a kiss this was something important far more important and she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. There were horror stories and even though she doubted Charlie was going to freak out—it still worried her.

* * *

The game had ended ten minutes ago and after the swarm of people who had congratulated her had finally dissipated. Charlie had wandered off to stretch, away from her teammates. "You know, I'm disappointed Charlie." Charlie turned to Santana and grinned at her. "Five goals, instead of my promised six?"

Charlie laughed and undid her pony tail shaking out her hair so it was once again the wild mess, "I should have gotten a penalty on that last play." She flicked her eyes to Rachel and waved. "Rachel right?" Rachel nodded staring at her suspiciously. Charlie stuck her hand out and Rachel shook it. "Pleased to meet you again," she said introducing herself. "So do you need a ride home—or?" Charlie asked looking at Santana.

"Actually, I'm heading to Rachel's place for the night," Santana said and winced when Rachel elbowed her. "I just wanted to congratulate you on the win and—" Santana stopped talking and glared at Rachel who had elbowed her again.

" _Tell her._ " Rachel whispered to Santana.

"We're in _public_ ," Santana snaps at Rachel who seemed more thrilled about this then she felt. She turned to Charlie who was looking at them like they were both weird. "I have something to tell you—and it's important and really private and it may—change things."

Charlie tilts her head and looks between Santana and Rachel, "Well my car is in parking lot, let me just say goodbye to my teammates. No one will hear us talking in there? Unless you know an empty classroom we can talk in—"

"Choir room," Rachel says. "No one ever goes there," Rachel said and both of them look at her. She shrugs and motions for them to follow her. Playing cupid is hard work and Santana deserves some happiness, someone who accepts her for who she is, and she _really_ hopes that's Charlie.

Charlie grabs her duffel bag and falls the smaller woman, wondering what the hell is going on. "You're not going to tell me you're like secret agents are you? Oooh are you a superhero and this is just your secret identity?"

Santana gives her a weak smile, this is a terrible idea. It could all backfire in her face. "Nothing like that," she says. She has to wonder how Rachel made her think this was a good idea. Rachel was the only person who knew outside of her family. Her parents had been so worried that it would blow up in her face, but she had managed to trust Rachel. This was different, she _liked_ Charlie. Even if she was perfectly okay with it—Charlie rejecting her would hurt just as badly and in a different way. It would mean that she would never have a chance with a girl like that.

Charlie frowns slightly, "Do you eat people?" Santana stopped and looked at her and Charlie shrugged. "I frown on cannibalism and I'm pretty sure you can get like mad cow disease from it, so you shouldn't do that, but you're still my friend—unless of course you want to eat me."

"I'm sure she would," Rachel mutters under her breath.

" _Rachel_ ," Santana hisses and shoots Charlie an apologetic look as they enter the choir room and she closes the door after making sure that the hallways are deserted.

Charlie blinked wondering what Rachel had meant for that before she stopped and looked at Santana, well that was something she might enjoy. Puck had never gone down on her, of course she had refused to put her mouth anywhere near his dick. "I'd eat you to?" Charlie offers and Santana looks at her. "I mean—not in the cannibal way—the fun way?"

Santana flushes at this and she bites her lip trying to push the thought of Charlie on her knees with her lips wrapped around her dick out of her mind. "We're _friends_ Charlie—there isn't going to be any of that. And you're still with Puck remember—I just wanted to tell you something important about me. And I hope—that we can still be friends." There's a gamut of emotions in her voice, fear, pleading.

Charlie blinks, "Of course we can still be friends. There is nothing you can tell me that will make me change my mind on our friendship—"

"Ihaveapenis," Santana says quickly interrupting Charlie. It was like a band-aid she just needed to rip it off. Charlie stares at her and Santana wishes that the ground will swallow her whole. "Charlie—" she says and she feels Rachel moving closer to her. Charlie doesn't say anything right away, "Say something, _please_."

Charlie blinks and looks at Santana confusion crossing her features. "That's it? I thought you were going to tell me you were a serial killer." Santana stares at her and Charlie rubs the back of her neck. "I'm sorry that sounded dismissive—I don't think I've ever met someone who was transgendered before. I mean you look amazing by the way, like really pretty and very feminine." Charlie pauses for a moment and then a panicked look crosses her face. "Is that offensive? I'm sorry I've just—never met someone like you before. That sounds even worse, I mean—"

Santana blinked shocked at Charlie trying to figure out and trying to be politically correct. The soccer player looked flustered that she wasn't getting the words out properly. Rachel opened her mouth to say something and Santana interrupted before Rachel could start with a lecture. "I was born this way."

"Well—yes I know. I listen to Lady Gaga," Charlie says. "Well not really but the Warblers performed it in the cafeteria one day."

Santana bit her lip because Charlie still seemed a bit flustered. "I _mean_ that I was born with a functioning penis—but a genetic test showed that I have—two x chromosomes and I have some female parts inside—but externally I've got—boy parts. Intersexed is the correct term."

Charlie rubs her neck again, she's not sure what she wants to say that won't make her seem like a complete idiot. She hadn't even know that was an actual thing. "I don't know what to say that won't make me seem like an ignorant jackass—and I'll probably ask really stupid questions. But this doesn't really change anything for me—and thank you for trusting me and telling me it must have been difficult for you. And I'm _really_ glad you aren't a serial killer."

Rachel leaned in, " _Told you_ ," she whispered to Santana, who gently swatted her arm.

Santana flicked her eyes to Charlie she had just said that nothing had changed for her—"So you're okay with this—with me?"

Charlie studies Santana carefully for a moment understanding the meaning, "Yes. I still think you're really beautiful—and I still really want to kiss you."

Santana pauses for a second, "Charlie I told you I wasn't going to be your side-piece or your experiment."

"That's why I dumped Puck Santana, so I could kiss you—"

"After you take her out on a date," Rachel interrupts looking at Charlie who suddenly remembered that she was in the room. "You're going to take her out on a date first."

" _Rachel_ ," Santana snapped.

"Santana. I am not letting her kiss you and then run, like what happened to me when I kissed Quinn." Rachel says with a huff. Santana was not going to have her heart stomped on by Charlie.

Charlie was about to nod and agree to take Santana out on a proper date when she stopped as what Rachel just said registered in her mind. "You kissed my _sister_?"

Rachel flushed and nodded, "I don't exist to her and that's fine but I refuse to let you use and throw Santana away," Rachel said protectively.

"Charlie doesn't have to take me out on a date Rachel—"

"No, she's right I want to do this properly—really you kissed my sister?"


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Quinn turned her eyes away from her homework and looked at her twin who had knocked once and just entered her room. "In polite society, you generally wait for the person to invite you inside before you come in," she said in an annoyed tone. Charlie just shoots her a look and she rolls her eyes. "You played well tonight, I'm sure Coach Washington would be pleased. Though she was annoyed that you didn't stay to hear her analysis of the game. If you're going to run off with you _friend_ , then I suggest you be a bit more discrete about it. If you don't want people to find out."

Charlie looked at Quinn for a moment and rolled her eyes, "Santana doesn't go to Dalton and I have a date with her. Which is why I'm here. I don't think she'd like going to a fancy restaurant, or anything of the sort. And my dates with Puck consisted of us playing video games which I don't think s her thing. I checked the theaters and there is nothing good playing. So I'm going to run a bunch of ideas by you, and then we're going to talk about how you kissed Rachel and you didn't tell me."

The pencil in Quinn's hand snapped and she turned to Charlie who pulled out a notebook from her pocket and flipped through it. "I—"

"So, since I can't take her to a fancy restaurant, at least not on the first date, and food is really important to me. I made a list of like the only restaurants in Lima. There was one Italian place, so we'll be going there, if only so I don't starve to death. Breadstix or something, Rachel mentioned it. You know Rachel the girl you kissed at a party. Don't try and use the excuse that you were drunk Quinn, you never get sloppy drunk at parties."

Quinn opened her mouth more confused, and not enjoying the fact that Charlie had taken her off balance. "I don't—I mean I'm not—"

Charlie raised a brow and waited for Quinn to get her sentence but gave up after a moment and continued. "So, I have dinner all figured out. I just don't know where we should go. I know she's in the glee club, and there is a karaoke place near Lima University, but that might not be her thing. _Suggestions_ would be greatly appreciated. Because at this point my options are mini-golf—bowling if only because they have the best video arcade. They do have pizza but it tastes like cardboard."

"I'm _not_ gay." Quinn said firmly finally getting her bearings in the conversation. "Sam was busy, and we haven't had any time together and I felt vulnerable and I was tipsy. It was a mistake. I'm not a cheater—"

"I didn't say you were. I'm more or less surprised that we both kissed a girl on the same night. We need to stop sharing milestones." Charlie said with a shrug and a smile.

" _Charlie_. This isn't funny, it was a mistake—and I'm filing it under the things that _never_ happened," Quinn said tersely. "If you want to have a rainbow party—and risk mom finding out and kicking you out. That's on you."

Charlie stared at Quinn for a moment, and rolled her eyes before getting up and walking out of Quinn's room and knocking on her mother's bedroom door. "Mom, I have something important to tell you," Charlie said loudly. "I'm in Quinn's room when you have a moment." She heads back to Quinn's room and sits on the bed.

Quinn pauses and stares at Charlie, "I get you're trying to make a point. But you don't have anywhere to go if mom kicks you out. You broke up with Puck remember. You're not even dating Santana—Frannie is in New York and she might take you in for like a week—" Quinn said clamming up when their mother popped her head in the room. "Hey mom."

Judy smiles at her twins and quickly enters Quinn's room taking a seat on her daughter's bed. It had been difficult to reach them when Russell had died. They were always talking on their own and clamming up when she entered the room. They weren't even that open about their lives. She just knew that they were dating. "So what's going on? Boy trouble?"

Charlie nods and hugs her mother, who blinks in surprise but immediately hugs her back and Quinn's mouth drops at this as Charlie flashes her twin a mischievous smile. "Mom, I broke up with Puck."

Judy smiles widely for a moment before schooling her face, "Baby, that's _terrible_. What happened?"

"I like someone else mom, and I'm afraid that you're not going to love me anymore when I tell you who I like," Charlie said looking at her mother who was focusing on her not noting Quinn's outrage.

"I will _always_ love you Charlie, no matter who it is," Judy said pulling her youngest child into her for another hug.

"I _really_ like Santana mom—I think I'm a lesbian," Charlie whispers quietly. "I like her a lot and—" Charlie's lip quivers and she sniffs dramatically putting on the show for Quinn, who looks like she wants to murder her.

Quinn winces and waits for the yelling and the disgust from her mother but her mother doesn't instead she just hugs Charlie tighter. "Oh baby, that doesn't bother me at all, of course I still love you. Truthfully I'm glad it's Santana she seems to have her head on straight, so focused and driven. I'm sure she'll make a lovely girlfriend—but the same rules apply Charlie. It doesn't matter if you're both girls."

Quinn's mouth dropped, "But you hate gay people you agreed with dad on _everything_ that he said about them. You know the gay agenda."

Judy turned to Quinn and then looked at Charlie, pinching her youngest daughter's cheek. "Your father and I agreed and disagreed about things. I never believed in his social conservatism, but he was my husband. You pick your battles. I think it was just because he didn't know any gay people, he grew up in a different time. Do you really think that I'd let him kick out one of my babies?" Judy rubbed Charlie's cheek.

" _But_ —" Quinn began, this wasn't how she envisioned this conversation going.

"How long have you known Charlie? Does Santana know? Is she even interested in women?" Judy asked bombarding her daughter with questions. "We have to have her parents over of course unless she's in the closet."

"We just kissed mom, Quinn was helping me figure out where to take her for our first date," Charlie showed her mom her notebook. "This is all I have though. She likes me though, and I really want to make this work, but I'm afraid of screwing it up. I thought of taking her to Breadstix and now I'm looking for something we can do together. You know something romantic but fun."

Judy beamed, "Of course I'll help you. I'll just go grab my laptop and we can look together. We'll also get you something nice to make a good impression on her. I'll be right back."

Charlie waits until her mother is gone before looking at her twin, "Has my point been made yet? She's _mom_ she loves us. Puck wasn't making me happy Quinn, and you deserve to be happy and if you enjoyed kissing Rachel as much as I enjoyed kissing Santana, then you should at the very least _call_ her. It may not come to anything but you might just get a new friend. Now I'm going to go get help from our mother because you're not much help Quinn." With that Charlie got up and left Quinn alone in her room.

Quinn stared at where her twin had just been. She was beyond confused it wasn't even funny, she had expected yelling disgust. Their mother had been silent whenever their father had gone on one of his blame the gay's tangents. She had even nodded her head verbally agreed with him. They sat together and watched Fox News together all the time. She wasn't even gay. She had been tipsy. She grumbled and picked up her phone going through her vast number of contacts, finally finding Rachel's name with a small star beside it. Quinn raised a brow, she certainly didn't remember that. But she sighed and dialed Rachel's number.

* * *

Santana Lopez didn't really believe in luck but the idea that a hot blond was taking her out on a date soon. The fact that Charlie was okay with her body baffled her. She didn't understand why Charlie was so okay with it. She had told Charlie that she could ask any questions about her body, but she seemed overly nervous that she was going to offend her. It was adorable in its own way. "I still can't believe that she's planning on taking me out on a date. Where do you think she's going to take me?"

Rachel smiled, pleased that Santana was so happy. She had been worried about Santana, it was hard to open up and she understood why, but Santana deserved to be happy. Maybe Charlie would be able to make Santana finally be okay with her body. "I think Charlie is probably going to take you to your favorite restaurant, and then take you something romantic. Whisk you off your feet and romance you properly, you shouldn't just _give_ kisses away. Even though Charlie seems to be different—"

Santana rolls her eyes, "You have her number Rachel. I don't understand why you expect her to make the first move. Maybe she'll call or maybe she needs a bit of a push. She does have a boyfriend so the situation has to be a bit complicated."

"Please, while Sam is hardly Noah, he isn't good for her. A relationship is about compromise—"

Santana raised a brow, "Rachel, you don't know the meaning of compromise. That's why Mercedes is always arguing with you over solos. You really dislike when anyone else steps up. You had a fit last year that I got a solo and you had to be in the background."

Rachel huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "That's different Santana. That's a competition Santana, and since I am the best singer in the Glee Club it only makes sense that you put your star center stage. But that's beside the point, I am quite capable of compromise. And it's not even really a compromise if you like someone. It's just thinking about your partner. You don't think Charlie's going over things that _you_ 'll like to do? She likes you and she's thinking about you and taking your feelings into consideration. It's a two year anniversary Santana, it's not just about _his_ needs. It's selfish. If Quinn and I had been dating for two years, then I'd choose an activity that was something _we_ as in the two of us would enjoy."

Santana pushes Rachel's phone to her, "Then _call her_ , you helped me take a step tonight. I know you keep expecting her to call you but it's not like one phone call will make you a bad person. You have her number she has yours. One of you needs to make the first step, even though I think that Quinn's a total bitch. If it doesn't work maybe we can find you someone else. But you both really need to get it together and talk to each other."

Rachel gives Santana a dull look, a few hours ago Santana didn't want to tell Charlie about her body, now she was an expert on relationships. "Perhaps I should have taken your approach and just informed Quinn that she wasn't going to get any while she was still dating Sam."

Santana paused and flushed, "Getting any? Rachel, we _kissed_ for like five seconds. I just didn't want to be her side piece because she was in an open relationship. Quinn _isn't_. So the situation is different. She has been with Sam for two years, it's not going to be easy Rachel, and she was drinking. So maybe you should talk to her and get to know her."

Rachel was about to say something when her phone went off against the table and her eyes widened as she looked at the number on the screen. "It's Quinn!" Rachel said shushing Santana as she answered the phone.

Santana rolled her eyes and picked up her own phone and texted Charlie.

**S. Lopez: Did you have something to do with Quinn calling Rachel?**

Santana was about to put her phone down when it buzzed and she blinked at this and smiled.

**C. Fabray: I didn't do anything. I just came out to my mom. It went well.**

Santana smiled glad that there wasn't any drama at Charlie's coming out, her abuela hadn't taken it well but her abuela hadn't taken her body well either.

**S. Lopez: Does she know about me?**

She had said that she wasn't going to be Charlie's side piece but she also didn't want to be her hidden girlfriend.

**C. Fabray: Yes, we have to keep my door open whenever you're here though. Which is a shame, where am I supposed to kiss you now? Anyway I'm figuring out where I'm going to take you for our date. I'll give you details when I figure it out.**

Santana rolls her eyes but smiles. It was her very first date and she wondered what Charlie had planned.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie pulled her hair into a pony-tail before she exited her car outside Santana's house. She straightened herself out in the mirror, and quickly did a spot check to make sure that she hadn't spilled anything on herself in the last ten minutes. She checked her watch to make sure she was on time and then did it all again just to make sure. This had to be the perfect first date. She inhaled and exhaled slowly slipping into her game face, she was slightly nervous. This was the first date she had ever really been on. Sure she had played video games with Puck for a few hours, but he had never put much thought into their dates before. She had obsessed over it for a _long_ time but had finally decided on mini-golf. Charlie looked around before heading to Santana's door and knocking on the door. She half expected to see Santana there waiting for her but instead she was met with a grumpy looking man who was much larger than her. He glared at her but Charlie just smiled at him and stuck her hand out. "Hello sir, I'm Charlie Fabray."

Miguel stared at Charlie for a moment and her outstretched hand, he had promised to be nice for Santana's sake but he couldn't help but be worried for his daughter safety. He shook her hand making sure that his grip was firm and tight. He was mildly surprised that Charlie didn't balk, she didn't even blink. "Come in, Santana's just finishing getting ready. We should talk."

Charlie blinked and nodded as she followed Santana's father into the house, she got distracted by some of the pictures of Santana during her childhood that were hung up on the wall, and she grinned. It was a picture of Santana with a bright smile, her two front teeth missing. It was adorable but there was a cough from Miguel Lopez and Charlie flushed and followed him into the living room where he pointed at an old couch. Charlie took a seat on it watching as Miguel took a seat across from her. "This is a very lovely home you have Mr. Lopez—" Charlie began remembering her manners.

"Santana is my _only_ child and she is my little girl," Miguel interrupted Charlie. He wasn't interested in hearing the usual platitudes.

"I think your daughter is _amazing_ and I really like her sir. I assure you that I promise that I will take only the very best care of her. If you have a curfew—then I can make sure to have her back by the time," Charlie informed him. "Not one minute later."

Miguel studies the teenager in front of him, all dressed up in a simple button up and dark jeans. "Nine-thirty, that's her curfew," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

That was just over three hours, plenty of time for her plans with Santana. "She'll be back before that time, sir." Charlie stated.

"She had better be, my daughter is special and very important to me. If I find out that you've hurt her—"

" _Papi_!" Santana snapped at her father flushing as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Miguel turned to look at his daughter as Charlie stood up immediately and flashed a smile at Santana who was wearing a dark blue dress. "You look—wow—I mean—wow." Charlie said before flushing when Miguel turned to glare at her. "I—"

His daughter never wore dresses, for obvious reasons and this dress was far too short for his liking. He imagined his wife was doing it to give their daughter a bit of a confidence boost, it was her first date. Miguel glared at Charlie, "There will be no funny business on this 'date'. I don't care—"

" _Papi_ —stop it." Santana said shaking her head as she looked at Charlie who scrambled over to her and offered her an arm. Santana took it wrapping her arm in Charlie's arm. "You look really nice tonight."

"You look beautiful—" Charlie was interrupted by a loud cough from Miguel and she turned to him. "I'll have her back by nine-thirty. I promise."

"Nine-thirty?" Santana begins looking at her father. Her curfew was at eleven, she's about to argue when Charlie gently begins to walk her out of her house. She grumbles under her breath it's completely unfair, but Charlie doesn't seem to mind or seem to be disappointed. She waits until they leave the house before looking at Charlie. "Sorry about my dad—he's just _protective_." A bit too protective at times, it was frustrating and endearing at the same time. He wasn't thrilled that Charlie knew about her body. He had thought it was dangerous and silly to trust someone she hadn't known for that long. He hadn't been thrilled about

Charlie blinks and looks at Santana and grins at Santana. "Don't worry about it. I can tell he really loves you, besides that was nothing to what my dad would have done. According to Frannie, when she brought home her first boyfriend, my father had a chat with him showing him all his antique guns. The threat was clear. Frannie never brought home another boyfriend." Charlie said with a grin as she opened her car door for Santana. She quickly moves to her side of the car. "I hope you don't mind that we're going to Breadstix, and we're going to do a spot of mini golf. Unless you think that's lame then I can go to plan B—"

"Charlie you had me at Breadstix. You know they give you an unlimited amount of breadsticks right? Like they need to keep your basket filled with breadsticks. As for mini-golf, it's something that I've never done before."

"It glows in the dark! I thought it was like super cool. I've never done it either, even though my dad tried to teach me to golf. It didn't end well for anyone involved, I imagine that this will be more my speed." Charlie admits.

"What do you mean it didn't go well for anyone involved?" Santana asks looking at Charlie who flushes. "You didn't like hit someone on the head with a golf ball did you?"

"No, of course not." Charlie says shocked that Santana would even think that. "My dad was supposed to be teaching me and Quinn how to play golf, said it was something important for the business world or something. Except he was busy with all of his friends. Quinn and I, got bored and we may or may not have crashed a stolen golf cart into the water trap." Charlie flashes a small smile at Santana. "Nothing of course was ever proven."

Santana laughed, of all the things for Charlie to say she _truly_ hadn't expected that. "A bit of a rebel?" Santana teases.

"Hypothetically of course," Charlie says with a smile. "Like I said nothing was ever proven. What about you? Any _hypothetical_ criminal activity that I should be aware of?"

Santana snorts and shakes her head, she generally avoided doing anything that would involve a pat down or getting arrested. "My parent's would kill me if I got into any kind of trouble like that. I mean they get nervous with new people—they've heard horror stories about people like me getting beaten up. I mean I get a bit nervous sometimes, that's why I was so scared to tell you. You don't know how people are going to react."

Charlie nodded. "People can be stupid sometimes, but my mom is really pleased and wants to meet you as my girlfriend not as my tutor. She was really cool with it. Like I thought she'd be okay with it, but she was like _really_ supportive. Like pamphlets on my bed when I come home supportive." Charlie said with a shake of her head.

Santana laughed and shook her head. "Tell me about it, my dad and my mom both sat me down and gave me the talk _again_." After her mother had left the conversation her father had handed her a box of condoms before leaving himself. It had been mortifying experience that she never wanted to repeat again. But she did have a roll of condoms in her purse just in case. She didn't have any plan to use them on Charlie.

Charlie opened her mouth there was something that she did want to ask Santana—but she was unsure of how she would go about it. "Santana? I know we're probably not there yet—but I have a question for you. I mean I was going to stop my birth control—but you said that well—" Charlie flushes.

Santana smiles, seeing Charlie all flustered like this was adorable she was so use to her being relatively cocky. "I don't know—we never really checked," Santana answers flushing herself. "I mean it might be best if you _don't_. I mean better safe than sorry right?" Charlie nods and Santana immediately looks out the window trying not to think of having sex with Charlie.

* * *

"How is your tutoring business going?" Charlie asks Santana as she picks up another breadstick. This was the best place ever, free unlimited _bread_. And Santana wasn't afraid to eat as much as she did, she had no idea how attractive that was. "If you're having trouble with anyone you can let me know, I'm sure a talk with them will straighten them out."

Santana smiles brightly, "I've already made two thousand dollars. I tutor for one hour during the week and then I spend all day on Saturday. I mean some of them are just paying me for a bit of gossip, some of them wanted me to do their Spanish homework, some of them really want to learn the language because they _know_ that Mr. Schue is a crappy teacher. My mom thought I was a drug dealer when she saw all that cash in my desk." If she could keep it up she'd have enough for her first year of university with some left over for rent and possibly food for the first year of university.

Charlie flashed Santana a smile. "But I'm _still_ your favorite student right? And the best and brightest student you've ever had?" Santana just smirks at her. "It's perfectly okay to tell me that I'm an amazing student I _swear_ my ego won't be inflated _that_ much."

Santana snorts at this but shakes her head at Charlie. "You're still my favorite student—and if it makes you feel any better Charlie, you're the only person I've tutored that I wanted to kiss."

Charlie beams at this a pleased expression on her face as the food is placed in front of her. "So you were attracted to me when we first met?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "I was caught off guard I was expecting a boy to come out but there you were and I thought you were attractive for all of five minutes. Then I thought you were a spoiled brat, then I realized that you're just a bit spoiled. Then I thought you were just a jock and then finally I realized that you weren't a complete idiot and you were actually intelligent."

Charlie grins at this, "So you _don't_ think _I'm_ a complete idiot?"

"No I don't think you're a _complete_ idiot and even if you were—I think I'd like you to be—my idiot?" Santana offers gently.

Charlie reaches over the table and gently touches Santana's hand. "I think, that I'd like to be _your_ _idiot_ as well—you know this is my first real date. I think. I mean I've gone out with Puck before but—not like this. Never like this. I've never been this nervous to not spill something on myself before. Like super nervous to not mess this up. Not because I want to kiss you—because I do—I really want to kiss you again but because I _really_ , _really_ like you. "

Santana shakes her head, "You know you didn't _have_ to take me out on this date before you could kiss me again. I didn't think that you'd just kiss me and never call or text again, if I kissed you."

"Of course I was going to call—I mean I texted you the next day and wanted you to come over so I could somehow get you to kiss me again." Charlie explains and Santana begins to laugh at this. "I was more worried that if we didn't go out on this date—we'd just wouldn't _stop_ kissing. Kissing is like a gateway drug for other things," Charlie said with a nod.

Santana hummed and shook her head, as she spun her spaghetti around her fork expertly. "I don't think that's an actual thing Charlie."

"It _totally is!_ " Charlie insists. "It just takes one kiss, and you feel fireworks and the next thing you know clothes are coming off." Charlie says.

Santana shook her head, "You kissed me and then you stopped. I think we'll be fine if we kiss every now and again."

* * *

Santana ran her fingers along Charlie's naked stomach, tracing the soccer player's abs, her lips firmly working with Charlie's lips as she deepened the kiss, if that was even possible. She couldn't remember the last time she had come up for air. She was already flushed and she could feel her erection through her compression underwear, she was _painfully_ hard. She pulled away from Charlie for a moment and tried to adjust her dress as Charlie looked at her with slightly glazed eyes. "So—mini-golf," Santana said trying to pretend that everything was okay as she pulled her dress, which had ridden up, down as best as she could.

Charlie blinked three times before her brain sort of went back on line and she looked at her watch. They had spent the last half hour in the backseat of her car making out. There was still an hour left before she had to have Santana home, it wasn't enough time to go play mini-golf and talk. Santana had been trying to make a point and then the next thing she knew they were attached at the lips. "I don't think we can go anymore Santana it's going to take fifteen minutes to get there and another half hour before I take you home so your dad doesn't hate me." Charlie watches as Santana tries to discretely adjust herself. "We can make out some more?" Charlie offers and Santana gives her an amused look.

Santana stares at Charlie for a moment, who has her shirt open and her bra has ridden up. Any more making out and she'd have Charlie naked in the back seat of her car. The thought doesn't really help her hard-on and she shifts uncomfortably on the seat. "I don't think that's a good idea," Santana says unsure of how to handle this. She's torn between whether kissing Charlie is a good idea or a bad idea. Then again she doesn't want her first time to be in the back of Charlie's car.

Charlie watches as Santana adjusts her herself and quickly cleans herself up before slowly sitting up and buttoning up her shirt. "I told you," Charlie says after a moment her face lighting up. "Gateway drug."

Santana swats Charlie's leg gently, "I can kiss you just fine without taking off your clothes."

"Where's the fun in that?" Charlie asks lifting her shirt up. "These were made to be appreciated." Charlie points to her stomach and is quickly swatted again by Santana. She laughs and leans in for another kiss, only to be stopped by Santana's finger against her lips.

"Charlie, no more kissing," Santana says and Charlie grumbles and whines for a moment before pulling back and staying in her corner of the car. Santana lets out a small sigh of relief and looks at Charlie wondering what this makes them. "I never asked—how Puck took the break up," Santana asks and Charlie looks at her.

"Well actually, I think he was just waiting for me to have enough or find someone else. He waited until I was ready, he's loyal like that. We're still friends—and he's still Puck which means he'll still try and talk his way into my pants every now and again." Santana scowls at this and Charlie laughs. "I'm not interested in being with Puck. I just want to be with you."

Santana frowned not really liking the answer, and wondering if it was going to be a problem down the line. "But _why_ him? Of all the people in the world why Puck?"

Charlie shrugged. "My dad died, and Puck was there and he just patted me on the back and it wasn't fake. I didn't have to deal with it when I didn't want to, he never pushed until I was ready he was just _there_. He's loyal like that. Terrible boyfriend, incapable of being with one person but he's there when it mattered. I don't think I liked him the way I liked you, he was just there and I think at the time we were spending so much time together that it just made sense you know. But—I would care if I caught you with someone else Santana. I think it would hurt a lot."

Santana smiles and links her hand with Charlie's, "I'm not going to cheat on you." She looks at Charlie curiously. "Since it was open—"

"I was only ever with Puck and then once I found out that he couldn't keep it in his pants. Well—I got myself checked out, and then that was it. I wasn't with anyone else," Charlie informs her. "I'm not going to cheat on you either. This relationship is _closed_ , I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to be your _only_ girlfriend."

Santana smiles and leans in to kiss Charlie, pulling away after a quick peck on the lips. "See? I told you I can kiss you just once without tearing off your clothes."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie slipped into the McKinley High auditorium, soccer practice had been cancelled and Santana had said that she had needed to practice with the rest of the glee club because they were headed to Sectionals this weekend. It certainly explained why the Warbler's were ruining her lunch with all their dancing and singing in the cafeteria. They had handed out flyers of course, to get the student body to come but the only people who went to go watch the Warbler's—well no one went to go watch the Warbler's. They were just there, they hadn't won a competition in years. They hadn't progressed past sectionals in years. And maybe driving all the way to McKinley so she could spend a bit of time with her new girlfriend wasn't that discrete, but she needed to show her support for Santana even if she thought glee club was a bit lame. McKinley on the other hand totally needed to beef up security she had just walked in asked someone where the auditorium was and walked straight there. She took a seat at the back as she watched the McKinley high glee club perform.

They were really good better than the Warbler's and Charlie found herself tapping along with her foot as she watched them practice. Sure the big guy was a bit slow, and didn't sound as good for a guy who was supposed to be the lead. But she focused on Santana and smiled as she watched her dance and back Rachel up. Santana should totally get a solo, Rachel was good but she _really_ enjoyed Santana singing. She hummed along with them recognizing the song.

"It's always good to see people enjoying the arts don't you think?" Holly Holiday said taking a seat by Charlie who practically jumped out of her seat. She smiled at her. "The New Directions is always looking for new members," Holly continues despite the fact that she's nearly given Charlie a heart attack. By now the rest of the New Directions have stopped singing and are looking up at the exchange between Holly and the newcomer.

Kurt squints trying to get a good look at the newcomer and pauses for a moment, before rubbing his eyes. "Why is there a _Fabray_ here?" he asks and everyone turns to him, except for Rachel and Santana. "Dalton elite." Kurt explains quickly.

"Do you think she's here to spy for the Warbler's?" Mercedes asks and Kurt turns to her as there are grumblings heard.

"Doubt it, the Warbler's didn't really interact with the elite," Kurt informed them. "They basically left the Warbler's alone."

"Doesn't matter, remember how our set list got stolen last year? We can't be too careful," Artie points out and there is a murmur of agreement.

"We probably shouldn't jump to conclusions," Rachel begins but it's too late and everyone is headed off to the back of the auditorium to go check out the 'spy' from Dalton. Rachel turns to Santana who is hanging back beside her. "What's Charlie doing here?" Rachel says as they hop off the stage to go save Charlie from the angry mob.

Santana blinked, "I don't know, she said she had practice," Santana whispers back truly confused. They had texted a bit during lunch until Santana had just decided to call her since Charlie couldn't text and eat at the same time. "I told her I had glee practice."

"Well maybe she came to support you!" Rachel says and grins widely as they finally approach the rest of the New Directions.

Charlie grins when she sees Santana approaching her and she waves at her cheerfully from where she's seated getting grilled by a kid in a wheel chair and the rest of the glee club. "Hey Santana. Hey Rachel." Charlie says in a cheery tone. "Practice got cancelled so I decided to come support you."

Kurt freezes for a moment and looks at Rachel and Santana, "You know Charlie Fabray?" He practically yells at them. "And you didn't tell me?"

Santana rolls her eyes and shrugs looking at Charlie, who looks amused by all the attention she's getting. "We didn't think it was something you _needed_ to know Lady Hummel. She's not a spy—it's just Charlie. I don't even think she knows a Warbler, she's here for me."

Kurt frowned slightly. "That doesn't prove anything and it's still suspicious. She's a Fabray, and she's from Dalton. What is she doing here if it isn't to spy? We face the Warbler's in less than a week at Sectionals and suddenly a member of the Dalton elite show up? She _has_ to be scoping out the competition."

Charlie squinted at Kurt trying to place the face. "Your face looks familiar."

"I went to Dalton for a few weeks last year, I sat by you in Algebra. You asked me if I had anything to eat in the middle of Algebra one time." Kurt snapped at Charlie who gave him a blank stare. He scowled when she shrugged her shoulders after a moment.

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose that did sound like her girlfriend and she smiles. Kurt probably would have gotten somewhere if he had given Charlie something to snack on. "Charlie what are you doing here?"

Charlie shoots Santana an apologetic look, "I didn't mean to interrupt your practice. I just came to support you." Charlie smiles and leans in her voice dropping to a whisper, even though the rest of the glee club could still hear her. "Your voice is _amazing_ Santana you should totally get a solo."

Rachel looks over at Santana who is shaking her head, "Charlie while I appreciate you that you're here—"

"I think you sound really good to Rachel," Charlie interrupts and Rachel smiles taking the compliment. "I'll sit here quietly. You won't even notice I'm here."

"It's a bit late for that," Kurt mutters under his breath. Blaine was definitely going to have answer some questions.

Santana smiles secretly pleased that Charlie even showed up, she knew that Charlie thought that the whole thing was a bit lame and it wasn't something she'd normally be caught dead at but the fact that she was trying to understand made all the difference in the world. "Just let her stay Porcelain, she's not bothering anyone. Besides don't think we don't know about your secret love affair with Wonder boy."

"Blaine and I don't talk about glee club together," Kurt says defensively. "Rachel as captain of the club I say you remove her just to be on the safe side."

Rachel looked over at Santana for a moment before shaking her head. "She stays Kurt. She's not a spy for the warblers. She's a friend."

"How do you even know her?"

"My cousin dated her for two years," Rachel said. "Alright back to work, Mercedes you were horribly flat on the last note. We're not going to win sectionals with that last note." Rachel said immediately going back to being the captain of the glee club despite the rumblings.

Santana waited a moment as everyone started heading back to the stage and she gave Charlie a look that caused her to grin. She wasn't quite ready for everyone to be in her business just yet but she smiled at Charlie. "Next time tell me before you just show up," Santana says quietly to her. "I'll talk to you after practice?"

"I really do think you deserve a solo." Charlie says reaching and discretely taking Santana's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're better than the Warbler's by the way, and that's not because they totally ruined my lunch with all that dancing around." Santana laughs and rolls her eyes before heading down the auditorium to join the rest of the New Directions on stage.

"Oh and Charlie there is a Granola bar in my purse, if you get hungry," Santana shakes her head when she sees Charlie light up.

* * *

Santana frowned slightly as she looked at Kurt who was watching the two of them carefully, she wasn't pleased with his sudden interest in her life but stopping him from gossiping would be next to impossible. "So why did you really come to see me today, I know how much you think that glee club is lame."

"I think the Warbler's are lame, why can't they just let me eat my lunch in peace and do something useful like interrupt class or something?" Charlie grumbles.

Santana snorts, "You'd still be annoyed with them, because then they'd be interrupting your afternoon nap," Santana teases.

"Very true," Charlie says with a laugh. "It's a good thing that Quinn takes epic notes in class, or I'd seriously be fucked in like all of my afternoon classes. But I came to see you cause Quinn's out, and my mom's visiting my sister in New York for the weekend and she _trusts_ us to not blow the place up or throw a party—" Charlie began.

"Are you asking me over to your house so that we can have sex?" Santana interrupts suddenly very nervous, she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that. The idea of being naked in front of her girlfriend made her a bit nervous. Charlie had kept her hands above the belt at all times, and while she understood the mechanics behind it, she wasn't sure if she'd be any good at it.

Charlie blinked slowly twice and then realized how that was sounding and she flushed. "I was asking you over to my house so we can watch some movies together and hang out. I can have you back by your curfew if you want. I just thought it'd be nice and we can order food and stuff. Like a date night—sort of. We don't have to do that—if you're not ready. Which means we should probably not kiss, cause like I said gateway drug, but I can behave myself. I'm not going to push you into anything you're not ready for. But—I'd like to with you. So you know, whenever you're ready."

Santana flushes wondering how Charlie was so okay with it, there were times when it felt like some big practical joke that Charlie was playing on her. Charlie hadn't seen her body yet and yet she seemed so fine with the idea. When she got embarrassed by her erections Charlie seemed unperturbed by the whole thing. "Horror films?" Santana asked and she watched as Charlie grimaced. "Please don't tell me you're scared of a little horror film."

Charlie scoffs, and puffs out her chest. It was just a movie. "Of course not. They're just movies Santana. But if you get scared then you can totally cuddle with me. I'll totally protect you."

Santana smirks seeing right through Charlie's bullshit, "Perfect it's a good thing that you aren't scared, Rachel _hates_ watching horror movies with me. She absolutely hates it, says they give her horrible dreams but if you're not scared then we can watch them together. I wanted to check out this movie Annabelle do you think we could start with that?"

Charlie nods that didn't sound so bad and besides if Santana got scared she'd end up in her lap. "Sure, what's it about?"

"Cursed doll," Santana says and Charlie gives her a look. "Maybe it's a bit like Chucky." This was a complete fabrication she knew exactly it was about but if it scared the soccer player and she ended up in her life then the small lie would be worth it.

"Well it can't be that bad can it?" Charlie says laughing, it was probably some campy film that she could bluster her way through no problem. She turns her attention back to the road not noticing Santana's smile.

* * *

In the end it was Santana who had come out victorious with Charlie sitting on her lap, the movie wasn't even that scary. She had certainly seen scarier but Charlie was absolutely horrified and after the first weird thing had basically hidden her face behind her hands. There was lots of swearing and lots of praying and Charlie wasn't even that religious. It was amusing as hell and adorable all at the same time, and she finally took pity on her girlfriend and pause the movie, "I thought you weren't scared," Santana said with a laugh when Charlie flushed as she suddenly realized where she was sitting. She moved to get off but Santana wrapped her arms around her keeping her there, it was a bold move but she rather enjoyed seeing this side of Charlie.

"You lied, you said it was like Chucky that is _nothing_ like Chucky!" Charlie says in a huffy tone. This was embarrassing but the movie was freaking terrifying. She didn't understand how this had happened but she didn't quite mind being on top of Santana like this.

"It was worth it," Santana said with a laugh, but Charlie merely grumbled at her. Santana flashes her a grin. "How about to make it up to you I kiss it better?" Santana teases, it's a risky move especially with Charlie on top of her. Charlie wasn't kidding when she said it was a gateway drug, and they've only really been dating for three weeks which is like forever. She doesn't wait for Charlie to answer before leaning forward and kissing Charlie feeling the electricity spark between them.

Charlie blinks in surprise, kissing Santana is a gateway drug, she's been saying this since day one and she can't get enough as she deepens the kiss immediately feeling Santana's arousal under her and Charlie shivers and is about to deepen the kiss when Santana panics and pulls back.

"Shit—I'm sorry," Santana says flushing deeply. It had been a mistake and Charlie looks at her. "I can't—really and—"

Charlie slides off Santana's lap quietly and rests her hands on top of Santana's. "It's okay. Santana it's okay."

"It's not—I wouldn't have to worry about this shit if I was a normal girl—and it's just _there_. I don't even really want it I just want to be _normal_." Santana says. "You haven't even seen it and I get that you say that you're okay with it but—how can you be. It's just—I'm _not a boy._ " She couldn't wait to get rid of it, she would save enough money and have the surgery that would make her normal.

"I know you're not a boy Santana, you're an extremely beautiful girl—and I don't care what you have between your legs. I'm not going to see you as a boy. You're beautiful, pretty sure Lady Gaga sang that as well."

Santana lets out a short laugh, "She didn't. That song was by Christina Aguilera—look maybe I should just go home Charlie—"

"Can I—see it?" Charlie interrupts and Santana turns to stare at her and Charlie shifts uncomfortably. "I mean, just see it. I know I'm going to be okay with it Santana, and I think—it's normal and flattering that you can't control yourself around me. I mean if I had a penis—I'm sure it would be hard all the time around you—this isn't coming out right. I mean sure I don't have a dick that you can feel but I'm aroused when I'm with you—and this is still coming out horribly and I should just shut up." Charlie babbles and reaches for the keys that she tossed on the table.

Santana stares at Charlie for a moment blankly, and this time it's her turn to be nervous. "Once you see it you won't want to be with me again—"

"I told you I don't care what you have between your legs, I still want to be with you however you're comfortable," Charlie mumbles. "I just suggested it cause it really seems to bother you what I think of it—and I want to show you that I'm okay with it. I mean it was a stupid suggestion I can just hold you instead and tell you."

Santana glances at her hip and bites her lip. Charlie could say all the right words and she believed them. She knew it was her own insecurities about her body, "Okay—but, you have to be honest if you can't take it then you can't be with me. Promise me? I mean it'll hurt my feelings but I can take it—and I'd rather you be honest with me."

Charlie nods and folds her hands in her lap, "I promise," she looks at Santana. "Do you need privacy or—?"

Santana shakes her head, she's not getting naked she's just showing Charlie her penis. She slowly unbuttons her jeans trying to ignore Charlie's gaze on her crotch and she pulls down the compression underwear and looks away in shame as her dick springs free, she's still a bit aroused and she's at half-mast. "There—you see how—if you don't want to be with me—"

Charlie rests a hand on Santana's leg. "Santana, you're _fine_. I still want to be with you and it changes nothing. I don't think your body is horrible or disfigured I think it's just fine. I _promise_. I'm not just saying it to make you feel better I mean it." Charlie says when Santana finally turns to her. "I promise I'm fine with your body Santana." Charlie flushes for a moment, "I want to hug you, but—" Charlie looks at Santana's dick. "I don't think we're ready for that quite yet. But we will be and I'll be okay with it when you're ready, and only when you're ready." Charlie says calmly and watches as Santana slowly tucks herself away and Charlie wraps her arms around her and holds her girlfriend, feeling a bit relieved when Santana hugs her back.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel shot a huge smile at Maribel Lopez when Santana's mother opened the door for her, "Good evening Mrs. Lopez, is Santana home?"

Maribel nodded, smiling at Rachel wondering when Santana would learn to be as polite as the small diva, "She got back from her last tutoring session about an hour and a half ago, she's in her room." Maribel said stepping aside and letting Rachel in. "Maybe you can get her off the phone with that girlfriend of hers, all that texting and talking late into the night." Maribel said with a shake of her head, but there was a smile on her face. She hadn't seen Santana this excited or happy in such a long time.

Rachel smiled, "I'll go see if I can pry her phone from her hands," Rachel said as she headed up the stairs to where Santana's room was located. Santana's door was closed and Rachel knocked on the door once. "Santana." Rachel began as she tried the door opening it. "While I understand that a new relationship means—" Rachel stopped talking and turned a bright red before closing the door immediately. Catching her best friend with her hand down her pants was not what she had ever envisioned. She hears the loud cursing in both English and Spanish, "I'll just—wait out here till you're done—take your time Santana," Rachel says after the shock disappears.

There is a cross between irritation and embarrassment on Santana's face. She was more than irritated that she had been interrupted, especially since it wasn't every day that she touched herself. In fact she rarely did it if she could help it, her own body felt foreign to her. But ever since Charlie who had been the first person outside of her parents and the various doctors to see it, had simply accepted it, she was trying to get more comfortable with it. Charlie was very happy with the way things were progressing but she wanted a bit more and to do that she needed to be—confident about her body. "Next time, wait after you knock." Santana says flushing.

"Masturbation, is a perfectly natural thing to do and it's not something that you should feel ashamed about. I personally—" Rachel begins brightly.

Santana shivered and immediately cut Rachel off, there were things about her best friend that she _really_ didn't need to know about. Rachel's masturbation habits being one of them. "What do you need Rachel?" Santana asks.

"You weren't picking up your phone, and I understand that you're in the honeymoon stage of a new relationship but I had a very important favor to ask you," Rachel said with a huff looking at Santana. "Since you and Charlie are doing so well I was wondering if you could invite her to sectionals—"

"I already asked her but she has a soccer game in Columbus, and she _may_ not have enough time to get back to watch us perform. If you want to ask Quinn to come over then you should do that instead of coming up with a convoluted plan to get Charlie to drag Quinn. Besides Quinn has her own things going on."

Rachel made a face slightly well that went her plan. "Of course I asked, however I was thinking that maybe Charlie could just casually suggest that they go out and then—"

"Rachel—I've only been dating Charlie for three weeks, I'm not going to ask her to commit a felony because you like her sister." Santana said immediately knowing where this conversation was headed. She didn't even know why Rachel was so interested. It was Quinn, she could already tell that she was a bitch.

Rachel huffed a bit, "It wouldn't _be_ a felony. It would be a surprise of sorts. I've tried _nearly_ everything Santana."

"So you want me to ask my girlfriend if she can convince her sister who _seems_ to have a problem with me, if she can convince her twin to dump her boyfriend—"

"He's a _terrible_ boyfriend, I mean he may be better than Finn was as a boyfriend but that's not saying much Santana. I _really_ like her and we have conversations all the time. I'm like her first _real_ friend where she isn't looking for an angle or how to exploit the relationship. At the time I wasn't quite sure if that was an insult but—at Dalton that's what it is. It's who can do what for you. That's the world they live in, and it's crappy."

"Charlie doesn't care about that sort of thing, and neither should she—"

"Their last name is _Fabray_ , you think Charlie doesn't know that people are going to use her just for her connections. You think she doesn't use people for their connections. She might not care to the extent that Quinn does, but that's only because she's at the top—" Rachel argued before stopping and sighing she had no idea why she was taking out her frustrations out on Santana. She may have been a little jealous and Charlie had been not if not open and honest with Santana. "I'm sorry Santana, I just—it's just _difficult_."

"Rachel—I'll tell you what I told Charlie. If she can't be _with me_ and only me then nothing was going to happen between us. Quinn has a boyfriend and it doesn't matter if she's using him and he's using her, if she likes you it shouldn't matter what other people think. You deserve more—I deserve more than to be someone's mistress or their dirty little secret." Santana says firmly. "Charlie was in the same situation and she dumped your sleazy cousin to be with me. If Quinn liked you she'd do the same no games no nothing," Santana says calmly. "She even told her mom and came out of the closet—and if Quinn liked you she'd do the same thing. So your choice is to be patient and wait for her, or to move on. I think you should do the latter. Quinn's a bitch."

" _Santana_. She isn't a bitch she's _just_ misunderstood," Rachel protested rolling her eyes at the fact that Santana was smirking at her. Rachel takes a seat on Santana's computer chair and spins around in it. "So how is it going with you and Charlie?"

Santana is quiet for a moment and rubs her arm, "I think I'm ready to have sex," she blurts out. "At least sort of?" Santana says when Rachel nearly falls out of her chair. "I mean Charlie's ready—but that's only because she's had sex before and I know it means something completely different for her but I want to—have sex with her. But I'm worried since she's been with your cousin that maybe I won't be much good—like what if I'm premature or I'm not big enough or what if she _doesn't_ actually enjoy it." Then there was all the other questions like whether she should use a condom or if she shouldn't, what was the etiquette there? She was nervous to take that step and Charlie wasn't doing anything to pressure her.

Rachel paused for a moment it did seem a bit fast, "Have you talked to her about it? She's not pressuring you is she?"

"No! She isn't she tells me when I'm ready and I'm getting ready I'm just _nervous_." Santana explains.

"Well then _talk_ to her about it, she's the person that you want to be intimate with," Rachel suggests. "I mean I had a frank discussion with Finn about intimacy which was when I realized I _really_ didn't want to sleep with him. Expectations and all that. So I suggest that you just talk to her."

Santana nodded, "We've already talked about masturbation together how hard could that conversation be?"

* * *

"What do you _mean_ no? Charlie this is a national emergency!" Puck hissed tossing the flowers that he had stolen into the trash. "It's a _travesty_."

Charlie gave her ex-boyfriend a dull look after she slammed her locker closed. Now that they weren't dating she found him even less appealing. "Puck, the fact that we're trillions of dollars in debt is a national emergency. The fact that we keep getting into pointless wars is a travesty. You not getting laid is barely a blip on my radar."

"But I _need_ you!" Puck said placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder, stopping her from walking away from him. "Look I'll carry your books, and everything and I swear I'll be super quiet about the whole thing. I'll be the perfect boyfriend in public! I swear I won't even call you babe anymore!" Puck protested, this wasn't fair. He had thought that now that he wasn't dating Charlie the girls would be more open to it, but instead his stock had gone way down. None of his usual hook-ups wanted anything to do with him. It was infuriating and this was the longest that he had ever gone without sex in _ages_.

Charlie sighed and turned to face him. "Puck you're my friend, one of my _best_ friends. I love you, in a purely platonic way, but I am not pretending or being your girlfriend again. I have better things to do with my time then be embarrassed by you, and I mean that in the best possible way. But for two years you basically slept with the entire female student body and some of the warblers if the rumors are to be believed, I can't do it anymore and I want to be _happy_."

Puck frowned slightly scratching his head, "Charlie we had _fun_ together—and you were _happy_ with me."

Charlie frowned looking around it was a public thing and people were watching and she really didn't need Quinn breathing down her neck about something she did. "Puck, you're my friend, of course I was happy with you. You're my best friend. I'm just not interested in being the girl on your arm Puck. I'm not. The fact that every girl wants to sleep with you to get at me is getting old. The fact that you keep sleeping with every girl who wants to get at me is getting even older."

Puck frowned, Charlie _knew_ how the game was played at Dalton they had been broken up long enough. They were supposed to get back together and finish up their last year together. If she wasn't sticking to the plan, then that must mean that someone else was in the picture. "Who is he?"

Charlie sighed when she heard the whispers. "There is no _he_ , Puck. And let's drop it, if you want your popularity back and the ability to sleep with _anyon_ e and everyone. I think you need to talk to Quinn because I am _not_ doing it." Charlie shrugged him off her arm and stormed off to class. She knew it wasn't the end of it, and she was getting tired of playing this stupid game. She just wanted to play soccer and sleep through all of her classes and get through high school in one piece.

Puck rubbed the back of his head, she still seemed annoyed at him and he _really_ needed to convince her to date him. At least then things could go back to normal. He sighed, he would ask Quinn to help him convince her to play the game again. It wasn't as if Charlie didn't get anything out of the deal, people left her alone when they were together. He'd definitely ask Quinn how to set things right again, maybe a grand romantic gesture. That always worked in the movies.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie poked her head out of her bedroom door for a moment and looked around the hallway. Quinn's door was closed and her mother was out, and she would be out for the rest of the evening. Some book club thing or something, which meant that she was free to make-out with Santana on her very comfortable bed. Without being interrupted by her mother or Quinn walking into the living room. She turned to Santana, "See I told you I was a rebel."

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled. Her tone was light and teasing even if she was slightly nervous. Today was going to be the day. She was sure that she had everything she needed. Condoms, she had brought plenty of condoms. "Closing the door when you have an open door policy when your mom is out does not make you a rebel Charlie." She takes a breath, she's not quite sure how to start this or how to let Charlie know that she thinks that she's ready. Rachel insisted that you couldn't just bluntly state it. "So how is soccer going?" Santana asks as she takes a seat on Charlie's bed.

Charlie pauses for a moment and tilts her head, "Soccer's fine and you look nervous. We don't have to do anything I just thought we could use some privacy. I'm not going to push you to do anything, we could just talk. I know I have soccer the day of your sectionals performance, but I looked and so long as there aren't any delays I might be able to make it to come see you perform. I might be a bit late though."

"Charlie, it's _okay_ if you can't make it. By the time Regionals comes around your season will be over so our schedules won't conflict as much as they do now." Santana says.

Charlie grins and takes a seat beside Santana, "Well you _have_ to win then. So I can come see you perform at Regionals _and_ to save me." Santana gives her a strange look. "If the Warbler's win then they will become _unbearable_. I don't know how many more lunches I can take where they're singing and dancing around Santana."

Santana bites her lip to keep from laughing out loud at Charlie being dramatic. Though from the distressed look on Charlie's face and the fact that Charlie really does like to just sit and eat causes her to shake her head. Charlie's priorities were all over the place but in the top three was her love for food. "We'll beat them so your lunches don't get interrupted anymore," she leans in and kisses Charlie gently.

"You are the best girlfriend in the world," Charlie says against Santana's lips before kissing her again.

It's only a few moments into the second kiss, before Santana feels her lower body stirring, the increasing pressure in her pants and she pulls back flushing. "We need to talk," she blurts out.

Charlie's face shifts a bit confusion and then she stops as it registers in her mind that nothing good comes after someone says that they need to talk. "You can't break up with me, we just started _kissing_." Charlie protests.

Santana blinks at Charlie's words. "What are you talking about Charlie? I'm not breaking up with you I just—we need to talk. I just need to ask you a few questions," Santana says and Charlie shoots her another confused look before nodding and she bites her lip. "It's about you and Puck—and I know that it sounds like I'm jealous but I'm not. I just I don't want to disappoint you in bed and I've never had sex before and I don't really know what I'm doing, or if I'll be any good at it—or well I don't know if I'm smaller than him and if that matters to you—"

"Santana, I never _enjoyed_ having sex with Puck, I did it at first because I was bored and then—well because I think we were dating and it just sort of made sense. Then I _stopped_. You don't really need to worry about him, because even though he's been with like a _million_ women he's really not that great in bed. He's not this fantastic lover that I had. He lasted a few minutes and then it was over. Honestly I still don't understand why sex is this big thing." Charlie admits and frowns. "I mean—I get why it is for you but I just remember when it was over thinking 'is that it?' This is what everyone was looking forward to."

Santana bites her lip with what Charlie is saying she's not sure that Charlie would be into it. "We don't _have_ to do it if you don't want to or you're not going to get any pleasure out of it."

Charlie swallows. "I want to try it with you." Charlie admits after a moment and flushes when Santana looks at her. "I mean I think about it you know? Doing things to you and then you doing things to me and—well it turns me on a lot. Kissing you turns me on as well—basically you turn me on and I just—it was never like that with anyone else. If you're not ready Santana we don't have to do anything, but don't think that I don't think about you that way. Because I do—probably far too much sometimes."

Santana relaxes a bit and she realizes that they are sitting on Charlie's bed avoiding eye contact and she smiles one of them needs to take a bit of control over the situation and it _needs_ to be her. "When you think about it—do you know," Charlie finally looks at her and Santana exhales and then smirks at her. "Touch yourself to it?"

Charlie blinks at the question at the forwardness of it and she nods wondering if they were actually going to have sex. "Most of the time—all the time. Ever since the first time we kissed I think about you. Since that conversation that we had in my car."

It's a bit of an ego boost, and she has a surge of self-confidence. A reminder that there is a beautiful girl that's into her penis and all and Santana leans in and kisses Charlie. It's the usual spark that flashes between them and suddenly the kiss is getting deeper and her hands are on Charlie and just like all the other times they've been like this she's pulling on Charlie's shirt trying desperately to pull it off, the tight feeling around her crotch is back and Santana is aware that she's hard. Painfully so and she pulls back a bit from Charlie as she works on her jeans. Unbuttoning and unzipping them just to relieve some pressure but it isn't enough with her compression boxers and she looks at Charlie for a moment before exhaling and freeing her dick which practically springs out and she flushes.

Charlie glances down, it's the first time she's seen it had and she swallows, it's thick, and it looks slightly longer than Puck's six inches. "Santana?" Charlie says causing Santana to look up at her and Charlie hesitates for a moment. "Can I—touch it?" Charlie flushes when Santana slowly nods and she reaches for it, wrapping her hand around the shaft, she watches Santana carefully as she slowly moves her hand up ward, wanting to make sure that Santana was comfortable and she was rewarded with a low groan that slipped from Santana's lips and she shivers when she feels it twitch in her hands. Charlie bites her lip a bit not quite sure what to do next, she had absolutely _refused_ to put her mouth anywhere near Puck's privates. Even though he had insisted it was something that was hot as hell and she was still unsure if Santana wanted it not that she'd be any good at it. So instead she just focused on slowly pumping her hand back and forth, her hazel eyes focused on Santana as she continues the hand job.

Santana feels her hips buck against Charlie's hand, she's not sure if it's the idea that there is someone else touching her or how Charlie is actually doing it but it certainly feels better than her clumsy attempts, almost too good in fact as she feels the familiar signs of her orgasm fast approaching and she flushes it hasn't even been that long. She's about to say something to stop Charlie, when the soccer player's thumb strokes the very tip of her dick. The reaction is instantaneous as she feels her body tighten and then in a mortifying turn of events she's climaxing. The first two spurts which land on Charlie's stomach followed by the third and fourth which get on the soccer players hands. There is a very quiet moment between them and it suddenly sets in as her penis deflates a bit that she didn't take all that long. The flush on her face isn't from the recent climax, it's from the fact that she hadn't lasted all that long, and Charlie is looking at her. It had obviously felt good for her, but clearly Charlie wasn't receiving any pleasure from that. "Charlie—" She's interrupted by Charlie kissing her deeply. She pulls back after a moment, "Sorry—I'm sorry."

Charlie looks at Santana for a moment, there is a hint of insecurity on her face and she pulls back but she's confused, a bit, "For what?"

"I didn't last that long and I didn't get to—touch you or make you feel good—" Santana finally says after a moment. She doesn't want to leave Charlie aching, or think that she's a selfish lover.

Charlie flicks her eyes down to Santana's crotch, it wasn't like she had been timing it, but she hadn't expected Santana to last all that long to begin with. She smiles at Santana, "Well—practice makes perfect," Charlie says cheerfully at least Santana had the mind to care about her pleasure. "You don't need to apologize to me Santana," Charlie said as she leaned in to kiss Santana again.

Santana pulls away just a bit, "I want to make you feel good too," Santana says and Charlie eyes her carefully for a moment and maybe in a few moments she'd be ready to try again.

Charlie bites her lip, she had never minded being shirtless around Santana but they'd never gone below the belt either and she pulls back ready to pull down her own shorts so she could be naked in front of Santana, "I—" The door to her room opens and Charlie moves scrambling as she pulls her blanket over Santana's legs and crotch as Quinn sticks her head in. Charlie turns to her twin a sour look on her face. "Door is closed girlfriend is over—knocking would be nice."

Quinn flicks her eyes to Santana but Charlie immediately moves to block her line of vision, "Door isn't supposed to be closed to begin with. Mom's book club got cancelled and she decided to pick up some pizza wants to know if Santana will join us for dinner?"

Santana pulls her pants and her underwear which were around her thighs up, "Sure—I'm good with whatever."

Quinn raises a brow at her sister for a moment, "So wings or breadsticks?"

"Both, obviously and make sure that mom doesn't skimp on the bacon this time," Charlie said crossing her arms over her chest.

Santana's nose crinkles at this as she zips up, "You like bacon on your pizza?" she asks Charlie who turns to her.

"Yeah, they have it on the crust and then we get like bacon bits on the pizza, it's fucking delicious." Charlie says. "It's our favorite," Charlie said nodding her head towards Quinn.

Santana stares at her girlfriend for a long moment before getting up and looking around her at Quinn, "Do you think I can just get a regular cheese pizza?"

"Mom gets the ones with vegetables—" Quinn began.

"That works as well," Santana says. She looks at Charlie for a moment who is looking at her like she's the weird one. "I'd like to live to twenty," Santana says and picks up Charlie's shirt and hands it to her.

Charlie huffs and pulls on her shirt, and then looks at Quinn who is still watching them. "Quinn she's _my_ girlfriend if you want your own all you need to do is call Rachel," Charlie says and Quinn rolls her eyes and pulls away leaving the door open. "I'm sorry about that."

Santana flushes and looks at Charlie's door, "You don't have a lock on your door?"

Charlie blinks and then shakes her head, "I can get one so next time Quinn won't interrupt us—I don't think she saw anything. Not that she'd tell, I have _way_ too much dirt on her." Plus Quinn would never be one to besmirch the family name and she was barely tolerating her relationship with Santana. Charlie had to wonder what Quinn would think if she found out about Santana's body.

Santana nods, "Can you please?" Even if Charlie was okay with it she wasn't sure if her family wouldn't care, and her heart had finally stopped pounding. "She won't tell your mom will she?"

Charlie glanced at the door for a moment, "Probably not," Charlie admits and shrugs before looking at Santana for a moment and then wrapping her arms around Santana and kissing her again gently. "So we try again? The next time I have the house to myself. I know my mom is going to see my sister up in New York for a bit—or maybe we can go to your place?"

Santana thinks about it for a moment, "Maybe it would be better, my parents aren't home that often and I don't have any siblings to interrupt us." Santana offers. "But if my dad catches us then he will kill you, so you know."

Charlie thinks for a moment before nodding. "Worth it," she says and grins at Santana who shakes her head. "Wait why would he kill me?"

"Because you're _obviously_ corrupting his little girl," Santana says and she's met with Charlie's laughter. "You are!"


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie took a seat at the table, it was the best spot in the cafeteria, hanging over everyone else. They were _royalty_ they sat away from the general public. They even had their own lounge in school. Charlie nods at her sister and Sam taking her spot across from them. There was far too much decorum for her tastes but it was what it was. At least Dalton served _decent_ food. Charlie looks at her sandwich, and then at her pudding cup before sniffing and reaching across the table to steal Quinn's pudding cup only to have Quinn smack her hand away. "Quinn you don't even _finish your lunch_ and you never eat your pudding cup."

Sam grinned at this, it was the usual banter between the twins, but he pushed his pudding cup towards her. "You can have mine." He said and Charlie looked at him before taking the pudding cup without so much as a thank you. He rolled his eyes and grinned at Quinn.

Quinn frowned at him, "You know you _need_ to stop feeding her Sam. She's like a stray cat once you start, she'll never leave." Quinn said absentmindedly smacking Charlie's hand away again as her twin reached for her pudding again. Charlie could at least have the decency to wait until she was finished eating before she started scavenging for food. Quinn's about to say something else when Puck drops a plain white box in front of Charlie and puts his tray down, placing his own pudding cup in front of Charlie like it was some sort of peace offering. She shook her head and was about to go back to her lunch when Puck placed an arm around Charlie's shoulder causing Charlie to stiffen at the intrusion into her personal space. "Puck, please don't tell me you're trying to bribe my sister into fake dating you again, so you can continue to sleep with the general female populous at this school."

Puck flashed a smile at Quinn, "No, these are for my _girlfriend_. I know how much Charlie loves Cronuts so I got her a dozen."

Quinn turned to look at Charlie before turning back to Puck. "Were you dropped on your head as a child Puck? Not once but repeatedly? My sister has already said she doesn't want to be your girlfriend." She smirks when Charlie shrugs Puck's arms off her.

"I thought you of all people would get it, especially with the rumors flying about," Puck said and Quinn frowned. "You know the ones where everyone is saying that Charlie's now batting for the other team? You know eating fish tacos. Maddison is going to make a play soon."

Charlie frowns and makes a disgusted face. "Fish tacos sound _disgusting_." She pauses for a moment, "Now I want fish fingers. Mmm fish fingers." Three sets of eyes turned to Charlie who slowly chewed her food thinking about fish fingers. "Quinn do you think we can get mom to make beer battered fish tonight?" Charlie asks.

Quinn ignores her and Sam shakes his head, "What Puck means is that there is a rumor that you've been eating puss—" He stops when he feels Quinn's cold glare on him and he clears his throat. "He means that you've been with a girl Charlie."

Quinn frowns and studies her sister for a moment, she had promised to keep things quiet. Especially since they were twins and if Charlie was caught people were going to start coming after her. To be fair they _had_ been keeping things quiet. They weren't exactly hanging out in the Dalton Academy populated areas and they spent more time these days sucking face and being generally nauseating. She couldn't count how many times that she had come into the kitchen or the living room and they were joined at the lips. "We need to nip this in the bud. Where is the rumor coming from?"

Puck shrugged, "From what I can gather the Warbler's. There's some rumor that you showed up at McKinley one day and you seemed really friendly with some girl." He frowned and then turned to Charlie studying her, especially since she had stopped eating and had a frown on her face. "What were you doing at McKinley and at a _glee club_ meeting?"

This was news to her and Quinn turned sharply to her twin who now seemed to be paying attention to everything that was going on around her. "Yes Charlie what _were_ you doing?" Charlie reaches for her pudding cup but she's a step faster and places her hand on the dessert and stares at Charlie. "Answer the _question_."

Charlie stopped and looked at Quinn a frown on her face as she looked around the table. "Why does it matter where I go least time I checked this was a free country. I'm allowed to have friends that aren't using me to get something. Or I'm using them to get something. Santana helped me pass Spanish. Why this is some scandal is beyond me. This isn't even the _worst_ thing I've done or for someone to start caring. Besides I went to the glee club so I could tell them in no uncertain terms I wanted the Warbler's crushed so that I can rest and digest. It gives me terrible indigestion when they start singing and dancing on tables. They lose they stop singing and acting like idiots. I get to eat lunch in peace. This is a win for me."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "The Warbler's are a Dalton Tradition Charlie, you can't just say that you want them crushed in competition. We're supposed to be one big happy family, with zero tolerance for bullying." Quinn said. "I can discredit the Warbler's easily this won't last past the end of this week."

Sam frowned slightly and turned to Charlie, "Are you dating a girl?" he asked. "I mean it's cool if you are you know _gay_. I have an uncle who is gay. He doesn't like show tunes or anything like that—" Charlie stares at him blankly. "What I'm trying to say is that we'll support you if you are. Right _Puck_."

Puck opened the box of donuts that he brought and was about to take one when Charlie smacked his hand away without even looking at him. Puck frowns and rubs his hand and rolls his eyes. "Yeah but she's _not_ a lesbian. She would have told me I'm like her best friend."

"You're also my ex-boyfriend who wants to get back with me so he can have as much sex as possible." Charlie said and opens her pudding cup. She ignores the look she's getting from Quinn. "But yes I am currently seeing someone, and yes that person is a woman, and no you cannot join in for a threesome," Charlie said without looking at Puck.

" _Charlie_." Quinn hisses.

"Seriously Quinn who are they going to tell and it's not like I'm ashamed or anything and they should know so they can _cover_ for me. We've had each other's backs for the entirety of high school it doesn't change anything," Charlie said and shrugged and smiled. "Her name is Santana," Charlie said with a pleased smile.

"Madison is trying to make a move on you Charlie you need to take it seriously and get this _leak_ shut down, because I know it's on her end. Someone is talking to the Warbler's and I need you to pay a bit more attention to who knows." Quinn says speaking up.

"So is she hot?" Puck interrupts and flashes his most charming smile when Charlie and Quinn turn to him. "What? Inquiring minds _need_ to know. Besides I'm not having sex Charlie which means that I need more images for my spank bank."

Charlie stares at Puck for a moment and then pushes him off the bench and goes back to eating her lunch.

* * *

Rachel blinked as she watched Santana entering the choir room. There was a slightly confident bounce in Santana's step and Rachel studied her friend carefully. There was a small confident smirk on her face and Rachel smiled as it suddenly clicked. Puck had said that you could just tell when someone got laid and it was obvious that it had happened. Rachel was on her feet immediately and grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her out of the choir room. "It _happened_ didn't it?"

Santana flushes and tries to pull away from Rachel but Rachel had a tight grip on her arm. "Rachel, you're the one that said that I shouldn't kiss and tell." Santana said and kept pulling on her arm trying to free herself.

"And you _shouldn't_ , however as your best friend and your closest confidant, I believe that details are in order. You can't walk in here like that and not share Santana. You have to tell me _everything_."

Santana shifted a bit but didn't answer the question right away, "Rachel we didn't have sex—Quinn sort of stopped things—did you know they eat a disgusting amount of bacon? Like it was all over their pizza, gross heart attack levels of bacon and grease. I'm a bit more shocked that Charlie and Quinn were fighting over food—"

Rachel frowned and gave an irritated huff. "You're changing the subject Santana and I _know_ something happened last night. You can just tell that something happened." Rachel paused for a moment. "Plus Quinn has a refined Pallet and wouldn't be fighting over something as mundane as bacon pizza."

Santana glanced at Rachel, "Look I know that it's not going well with Quinn, but you can't put her on some pedestal in your head. Judy said that it happened all the time. Quinn has this thing for bacon, it's not refined—and it's not really all that pretty. Plus she's still a _bitch_. She walked in on us yesterday before we could—Charlie was in the process of losing her pants and I was going to—you know." Santana flushes and Rachel's eyes widen. "Charlie doesn't have a lock on her door but she said she'd get one." Santana explains.

"Did Quinn—?" Rachel asks wondering how that conversation went.

"No, she didn't, Charlie covered me and it gave me some time to pull my pants back up. We're going to start doing it—at my place. We'd have a bit more privacy there, plus my parents are never around till late." Santana said with a shrug. "She just used her hand," Santana adds after a moment. She doesn't add that she hadn't lasted that long.

Rachel smiled, "Did you at least talk to her about your worries about Noah?"

"Yeah she said that she didn't really enjoy having sex with him. I don't think he is some god in bed Rachel no matter what he tells you. I think we're going to take it slow with the sex not rush into it, because I really want her to enjoy it." Santana was about to say something more when she realized that there was a flicker of something on Rachel's face and she sighs. "Do you _want_ to come over tonight—my parents are home tonight so we were going to watch a scary movie. Well no, I was going to watch a scary movie while Charlie hides behind her hands. Quinn should be around and I think that she's getting annoyed that she catches us making out all the time. It _should_ be fun and you and Quinn can talk. Or I can ask Charlie to talk to Quinn for you. I know you really like her and even though I think she's a bitch—which she is. If you're into that then I guess I can help you get the girl."

"I can't just show up Santana I wasn't _invited_." Rachel said with a shake of her head.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I wasn't invited to that Dalton Academy party you dragged me to, but I still came. Besides you need to stop putting Quinn on a pedestal and she needs to get over herself and stop being so repressed. You know she's like the head of the chastity club at Dalton."

"I do know that and I find it commendable—"

"Says the person who wants to do very dirty things to Quinn and corrupt her," Santana said laughing when Rachel turned a bright red. "Charlie won't mind plus if you bring her some food she'll be your best friend."


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is okay?" Rachel whispered to Santana as she held up the cookies from the bakery that they had stopped at. Santana had picked out the salted caramel chocolate chip cookies for her and had insisted that they get a dozen for Charlie and two for each of them. "She can't _actually_ eat all this Santana."

Santana laughed at that statement, Rachel would _learn_ soon enough. "Relax Rachel, Charlie is really pretty chill, so is her mom—don't know what went wrong with Quinn though."

"Santana!" Rachel said as the door opened and standing at the door was Charlie in a pair of shorts and a light sheen of sweat. Rachel blinked and she studied Charlie for a moment, realizing what Santana had been trying to explain to her and she wondered if Quinn looked just as attractive after a workout.

Santana smiles and shakes her head feeling the stirring in her pants, Charlie had done it on purpose. Judging from the smirk on her face. "Hey Charlie, I hope you don't mind that I brought Rachel over today she has—"

"Salted caramel chocolate chip cookies from the bakery I like." Charlie said with a smile holding her hands out for the package. She _adored_ these cookies. Rachel slowly handed them over and she popped the top inhaling the aroma for a moment of freshly baked cookies. "Your bride-price is acceptable, you can totally marry Quinn." Charlie said stepping aside for Rachel.

Rachel blinked and turned to Santana who bit her lip, "Did she just sell me her sister for a dozen cookies?"

Santana nodded and then looked back at Charlie, "I told you if you feed her she'll be your best friend."

Charlie tilted her head, "Quinn, Rachel's here to see you." Charlie said loudly and she listened for a moment before she heard the sound of the door opening and closing and then turned to Santana. "Are we still on for a movie night?"

Santana grins, "Yeah I think so, I thought we could watch a classic horror film, you know something not to scary and _classic_."

Charlie's lips twitch, "You just want me on your lap again," she says with a sniff. "What are we watching?"

Alien was the movie tonight and she knew it would sufficiently terrify Charlie right back into her lap where they would end up ignoring the rest of the movie. Well that would be the case if Rachel wasn't here. Santana turned to Rachel, "I know you don't like horror movies Rachel, but I promise you that this one is a _modern_ classic."

Rachel was about to say something when Quinn finally arrived downstairs and gave her a look mostly of surprise and she wondered if this was _really_ the best way to go about it. "Hey Quinn."

Quinn studied Rachel for a moment before turning to her sister, "Charlie?"

Charlie hummed and pulled out a cookie and chewed it slowly enjoying the nice warm salted caramel and chocolate with a low groan. "Quinn. Rachel came all the way here to see you and she's a guest so you need to be nice to her. You know spend some time with her, get to know her. Then become her girlfriend so she can keep bringing me cookies like these."

Rachel flushes immediately, "That's not why I—it's just rude to show up to someone's house uninvited. I certainly wasn't trying to bribe my way into your life," Rachel explains looking absolutely mortified.

Quinn reached for a cookie only to have her hand smacked away and she rolled her eyes, "Don't worry it's just Charlie—next time just don't bother to bring anything over she gets weird when it comes to food. Like super weird. Do you want to just—hang out with me in my room?"

"Well I came to watch a movie with Charlie and Santana," Rachel begins.

"Who are just going to end up making out on the couch and you're going to feel super uncomfortable. Trust me I've walked in on them _far_ too many times. I'm doing you a favor." Quinn said calmly looking at her sister who let out an orgasmic moan as she took another bite as if to illustrate her point.

Rachel bit her lip and looked over at Santana, "Well if it's okay with you—"

"Go ahead Rachel, we'll be fine," Santana says immediately and Rachel smiles at her and follows Quinn to her room, leaving Santana standing there with her girlfriend who was making moans of pleasure. Santana clears her throat and Charlie opens an eye to look at her. "Was that _really_ necessary," Santana asks gently moving to Charlie and pushing her against a wall. "The moans?"

Charlie hums feeling the hardness in Santana's pants, "Well you said to play it up for them," Charlie said with a smile. "Mom's not home I put the new lock on my door—" Charlie said. "Do you want me to take care of that for you?" Charlie said with an amused smile reaching between them and resting her hand right there on the front of Santana's pants.

Santana shivers and leans in and kisses Charlie for a moment before pulling away and taking one of the cookies, "As tempting as that is Charlie, we can't not with Rachel and Quinn a few feet away."

Charlie huffed at this and kissed her again before pausing there was something that she wanted to talk to Santana about. "Okay, but we need to talk about something that's been bugging me because I don't think that _you_ said anything to the Warbler's but someone did that I'm seeing you. I'm not ashamed or anything but at the same time I like my business to stay my business and I can't deal with Maddison trying to make it out that I'm some sort of deviant because I like _a_ girl."

Santana blinked for a moment, "I thought Dalton had zero tolerance for bullying."

Charlie shrugged, "It does in theory, but the only thing we've learned is how to do it in a completely passive aggressive—minus the passive way. All Madison needs to say is that she feels uncomfortable with me in the locker room because it'll be like a boy being in there with her. Or all she needs to state is her religious beliefs or something and I'm not off the team but maybe my captaincy will be stripped. Maybe I'll be forced to ride the bench until Roz realizes that I'm the person on the team with the _best_ accuracy. You know small stuff like that." Charlie explains.

Santana made a face, "Still better than being slushied _every_ day for being part of glee club," Santana points out and Charlie blinks confused.

"What do you mean slushied?"

"Don't worry about it Charlie, it's a part of going to McKinley. Glee club is bottom of the food chain, the school administrators don't do anything about it because they're raising revenue or something. But I think I know the person who's been leaking information to the Warbler's. Kurt Hummel." Charlie blinked and Santana smiled and shook her head. "He went to Dalton last year, he's dating Blaine Anderson."

"Santana you're saying names and I have no idea who you're talking about." Charlie admits.

Santana thinks for a moment, "You remember when you came to McKinley and the guy who looked like a porcelain doll started talking to you?" Charlie nods. "That's Kurt, and Blaine is the guy on the Warbler's who has _far_ too much hair gel." Recognition flashes through Charlie's eyes and Santana smiles. "Look they're dating and Kurt is the school gossip so it makes sense that he'd tell Blaine—I didn't think too much about it." Santana admits, she didn't think that Kurt would _out_ someone even unintentionally it was something that wasn't his business. He certainly hadn't outed Karofsky. "I'll talk to him and handle it?"

"I can help?" Charlie offered a smile on her face.

"I thought you said you _wanted_ us to beat the Warbler's and we do actually sort of need Kurt to do that," Santana informed her taking another cookie. "So—Alien?"

Charlie groans a bit but let's Santana lead her to the living room, "Can I suggest something else that you'd find more enjoyable? Instead of me being terrified that the aliens are coming to get me?"

Santana laughs, "I _like_ you being scared that sounds bad but—it's cute and you climb all over me and it's about the only time you're that well adorable." Santana explains. "There isn't anything I'd rather have right now."

Charlie's eyes travel across Santana's body and she hums, "I can think of a few things you'd rather me doing right now. One probably involves me on my knees," Charlie smiles when Santana trips and she laughs. "That's what you turned down because you wanted me to be on your lap. I imagine you'd like that too, with just a lot less clothes on."

Santana's cheeks burn as the images fill her mind and she frowns looking at Charlie who walks by her humming as she turns on the television and goes to Netflix. "I—you can't just say that and walk away."

"Quinn and Rachel are just a few feet away," Charlie says in a sing song voice.

Santana _groans_ , she just had to try and be the proper one and she thinks of something quickly because she isn't going to be caught flatfooted by Charlie. "I was trying to do you a favor," she says after a moment. "Your walls are probably paper thin," Santana says and Charlie grins at her.

"Maybe," Charlie said. "But I bet you a dollar that if were to go check on them they'd be doing something inappropriate themselves. All that sexual tension that they have and putting them in close quarters with each other."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Quinn has a boyfriend," she reminds Charlie.

"I know that Quinn has a boyfriend and I like him. He's nice and gives me his pudding cups at lunch like all the time. He also doesn't actually love Quinn and Quinn doesn't actually love her." Charlie said taking another cookie. "I mean sure they kiss and hold hands but seriously—they aren't having sex and they've been together _forever_. He's _okay_ with that. Like he doesn't even push and their kissing is really chaste as well. They're like _nuns_."

"So Rachel has a chance?" Santana asked.

"I don't know if Rachel has a chance, it matters to Quinn and she loved our dad a lot and his words on this type of stuff—you know they bothered her. She's not comfortable with it. Dad was a frequent watcher of Fox news, voted for the person who was most white and male and old, believed in dragging us to Church every Sunday. Probably had a mistress or two on the side—don't get me wrong I love my dad faults and all. He was a _good_ dad, terrible husband but a good dad." Charlie explains. "But Quinn doesn't see the utter douchebag and she takes his words as the gospel truth. Well she did, I think she's coming around slowly. So if Rachel is willing to be patient and deal with Quinn's hang ups. I think she might have a chance. Lord knows that she can do without the stick in her ass."

Santana snorted at this and is quiet, "He wouldn't have liked me?"

"He would have thought you were an illegal, he would have gotten over it eventually." Charlie said with a shrug. "Though I'm not sure if he would have gotten over the fact that you're a woman. He never really liked Puck and he's Jewish. Though to be fair to my dad, it might have had something to do with the Mohawk. But I don't think he really _hates_ gay people, he just didn't know any and I think he would have respected your work ethic and you pulling yourself up by the bootstraps. I think he would have respected you enough to keep his comments to himself."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Yet you're not—like that and I don't understand why or how?"

"I have a very short attention span, and I stop paying attention when he talked and just ate my dinner while Quinn and Frannie engaged him." Charlie shrugged and smiled. "I mean I don't think he knew what to do with me, but he figured it out eventually. He liked the fact that I liked talking about sports with him and we would watch football and stuff together and we'd play catch. He taught me how to throw a football properly and he let me have some of his scotch when my mom wasn't looking. Tasted nasty, and once he let me have a puff on one of his cigars—never again though. Plus he took me hunting a few times and he taught me how to throw a punch. So I mean—he's my dad." Charlie admits and nudges Santana gently.

Santana blinked the things that Charlie was saying, "Sounds a bit like my dad. I think he's disappointed though that I don't show a bit more interest in soccer. But he's beyond over protective of me sometimes. He _really_ doesn't like you because he thinks you're corrupting me, his words of course. My mom said he's just worried about you whisking me away and taking his little girl."

Charlie smiles, "Well—my mom has been harping about having your parents over one night. Of course my mom is my mom—she's doing all this reading on LGBT rights so she's _hip_ or whatever. If I find another pamphlet on my desk about how to practice safe sex with a lesbian on my desk when I get home," Charlie grumbles.

Santana laughs and bites her lip, "Do you think she'd—care about my body?" Santana asks after a moment.

Charlie shook her head, "I don't think she'd care Santana, I don't and I'm happy. Plus you know—grandchildren." Charlie smiles at this and laughs. "You don't have to tell my mom anything if you don't want to. I'll just deal with her putting a pack of dental dams on my desk and some gloves." Santana laughs at this and Charlie groans, "It's not _funny_. It's mortifying."

"I think it's cool that your mom is so okay with this. I think my mom suspects and my dad just handed me a bunch of condoms and told me to use them. He was very embarrassed about the whole thing and very annoyed that I wasn't thirty when he was giving me this talk," Santana smiles. "I think my mom would like to meet your mom and your family for the peace of mind. But at the same time—"

"You don't want your mom talking to my mom too?" Charlie asks and Santana nods. "We'll figure something out." Charlie looks at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at the television, "I think we should watch this movie now," Charlie says. "Before we hear some rhythmic thumping coming from upstairs and I lose my appetite."


	12. Chapter 12

"You don't _have_ to do this," Santana said biting her lip, and Charlie looked up at her from where she was kneeling in front of her and raised a brow at her. Santana flushed, sure she might have suggested that it was something that she wanted to try. She was curious about it, but that didn't mean that Charlie _had_ to do it. " _You_ don't, I mean I've never had one before—so it's not like I know what I'm—" Santana let out a low moan as she feels something warm and wet dart across the tip of her dick and she flushes and covers her mouth. It had felt good. More than good and just the idea of having Charlie on her knees in front of her adds to the thrill of it. As does the knowledge that Charlie is just as new to this as she is, that she had never been in this position with anyone else.

Charlie glances up Santana for a long moment before she does it again, her tongue darting out and teasing the tip of Santana's hard dick. It's a bit on the salty side but it's not terrible. And judging from the moan that Santana had just let out she had done something right. Puck had always insisted that it was something that guys loved. That still hadn't convinced her to put her mouth anywhere near his dick. But Santana wasn't Puck and she wanted to make her feel good, she wanted Santana to be comfortable in her body and she was curious to try it. So why not with Santana? She leans in once again after wrapping her hand around the base of Santana's dick to hold it steady and she pushes it into her mouth. Her tongue flicks along the underside of the shaft. And she's rewarded with a small hip thrust from Santana pushing more into her mouth. She moans softly against it and she hears Santana's voice hitch.

Santana takes the moan as permission as she starts to slowly move her hips, awkwardly at first into Charlie's mouth stopping only when she meets a bit of resistance. It's warm and wet and the feeling of Charlie's tongue sliding and teasing her dick. "I—fuck," it feels good really good but she's been practicing to not last a few pumps but she didn't expect it to feel this good. She reaches down and rests her hand on Charlie's head and begins to thrust her hips everything she read about lasting longer flying out the window. As her hips rocked forward and backed as she watched Charlie's head bob up and down. She didn't really want to climax again not this soon, but it was unfair because it seemed that Charlie knew _exactly_ what she was doing. From the occasional moans to how her hand squeezed the base of her dick. Charlie was pushing her straight to it. She felt her body twitch, as the pleasure mounted and she wasn't quite sure what was acceptable. "Charlie—fuck Charlie I need to cum." She tries to pull out but Charlie's hand move gripping onto her hips and locking her in place. She grunts as she slips herself further into Charlie's mouth pushing past her and feeling the tip of her dick hit the back of Charlie's throat, and she grips Charlie's hair tightly and she cums, letting out a low moan as she finishes up. She pants hard and glances at the time. She lasted a bit over five minutes and it's certainly an improvement. She feels Charlie lick her dick a few times and she groans, it's sensitive and she pulls out leaning back against the door. "You've never done that before?" she asks panting.

Charlie gives her an amused look and wipes the corner of her mouth with her thumb, where some of Santana's cum had leaked out from the mouthful that she had gotten. She licks her thumb clean and she flicks her eyes towards Santana who lets a low moan. "Trust me when I say I never liked Puck that much," Charlie says moving to where Santana is leaning against the door and pulls her down so she can hold her. She runs a hand along Santana's stomach gently. "I'd ask if it was good for you but the mouthful of cum kind of answers that question." Charlie said with a laugh.

Santana rolls her eyes and glances at her soft dick, she's going to need to get better and quickly if she wants to fuck Charlie. "You don't think they heard us do you?" Santana asks glancing at Charlie's closed door. She couldn't exactly remember how she had gotten so horny while watching Alien. Though she imagined it was due to the fact that Charlie had stopped paying attention five minutes into the movie and had begun to tease her.

"Probably not and if they did Quinn would have turned up some music or knocked on the door to tell us to knock it off." Charlie said with a small smile as she reached down to touch Santana again. She's rewarded with a sharp slap on the back of her wrist. "Oh come on I want to see if you can get hard again."

Santana rolls her eyes a bit. "You still have to watch Alien Charlie. It's a classic horror flick," Santana said trying to get Charlie back on track. She's met with Charlie groaning and she nudges her gently. "I know you're scared," she needles and she's met with Charlie shooting her a look and she laughs and she kisses Charlie gently as she tucks herself away.

"I'm not scared! You just want me in your lap," Charlie grumbles as she gets up. She helps Santana up and then pulls her close and kisses her firmly. She pushes Santana against the wall and takes her hand, and guides it down the front of shorts, allowing Santana to feel her soaked underwear. It's a moment and she continues to kiss Santana for a moment allowing her to explore her body and she lets out a small groan when Santana's fingers brush against her clit. It takes a moment, before she pulls away from Santana. Leaving her standing against the door in shock. Charlie straightens her shirt and runs a hand through her hair. "So—Alien?" Charlie asks completely innocently.

Santana stares and looks at her hand and then at Charlie who reaches forward to button up her jeans, "I—why did you do that?" Santana asks, torn between making Charlie watch Alien and wanting to sleep with her.

"So when I inevitably crawl on your lap again you _know_." Charlie said with a laugh, and she pulls Santana with her to head downstairs to watch the movie.

* * *

"You know if you and Santana are going to have sex in your room you're going to want to put on some music so I don't hear anything," Quinn says as she waves to Rachel, from where she's standing next to her twin.

"I'll keep that in mind," Charlie says looking over at Quinn. She needs a long session in the shower, Santana had proceeded to spend the entirety of the movie teasing her on purpose. It hadn't helped her pay attention to the movie but Santana had refused to take it any further than that. Which in turn had only made her more turned on. She watched Rachel pull out of the driveway and watched as Quinn closed the door and she pulled away to go to the shower to fuck herself when she felt Quinn grab her arm. "Quinn?"

"How did you know you were—well you? You had sex with Puck, a few times," Quinn said watching as Charlie made a face at this.

"I didn't overthink it. I like Santana and Santana refused to be with me while I was with Puck, so I made a decision to be with Santana. The end. I'm not really _interested_ in other girls Quinn, I just like Santana." Charlie explained simply. She doesn't really say anything more but she pauses for a moment. "Maybe I'm a lesbian. But I think if Santana was a guy I'd still be into her. It's just Santana, you know? I don't have to pretend to be anyone else when I'm with her."

Quinn nods and let's go of Charlie's arm letting her twin wander off to get a shower. She shakes her head, that didn't answer her questions at all. But she needed to figure it out because she _really_ needed to stop cheating on Sam. He didn't deserve it. And it felt like she was playing Rachel at the same time. She groaned wondering how she had gotten herself into this mess. She didn't know what she wanted. Sam had always been short term, someone to last through high school but Rachel. Well she liked her, even if she talked about Broadway nonstop, but she knew what she wanted and she was going for that. It _confused_ her to no end. She would need to decide and soon. Charlie seemed _happy_ , happier than she had been in a while and she wanted that and maybe the key to that was Rachel.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Charlie knocked on the door to Santana's place. Santana's parents weren't home and they would be getting home much later which meant that they were going to have plenty of time to continue what they had started at her house. She _wanted_ Santana to touch her, craved it and what's worse is that she was sure that Santana had turned up the teasing on purpose. So maybe today there wouldn't be much talking, and she was perfectly okay with that. A huge smile appears on her face when Santana opens the door. "Hey."

Santana winced, she hadn't had time to text Charlie about the plan change. Mostly because up until five minutes ago she thought she was going to be alone for the rest of the day. She blamed her mother, because it was like her mother knew _exactly_ what her plan was for the day. "Hey Charlie—look I need you to—" She's cut off with Charlie leaning and capturing her lips and even though she enjoys it she immediately places her hands on Charlie's chest and pushes her back.

Charlie blinks and lets out a frustrated groan. "Santana, I like you, I do and I really don't want to pressure you into anything but, what I need for you to do is fu—"

Santana immediately pitches forward slapping her hand against Charlie's mouth to stop her from speaking. "My _abuela is in the kitchen_ ," she hisses at Charlie whose eyes widen in shock. "I was going to text you that you shouldn't really bother coming but I needed to help her with lunch." Santana explains. She sees Charlie light up at the word and she groans. "Charlie, my abuela doesn't really _like_ people—"

"Santana? Who was at the door?" Alma Lopez asks moving from the kitchen to check on what was taking Santana so long. "Hello?" She says looking at Charlie confusion crossing her face.

Santana winces and pulls away from Charlie who takes a step backwards. "This is my _friend_ Charlie," she shoots Charlie an apologetic look. "Charlie, this is my abuela." Santana says. She was grateful that her mother hadn't mentioned it to her grandmother that she was seeing anyone.

Charlie slaps on a polite smile, "Hello ma'am," Charlie says holding her hand out to introduce herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Charlie was just about to go," Santana said after Charlie shook her grandmother's hand.

Alma looked at Charlie for a moment, Santana making a friend was a good thing. She had only met that one _girl_ who had talked far too much. "Would you like to stay for lunch? Look at you all skin and bones."

Charlie flicks her eyes to Santana for a moment, who looks uncomfortable with the idea of her staying. But the house smells really good and she sighs inwardly. The things she did for Santana. "I'd love to stay but I promised my mother that I would help her with the garden today," Charlie says with a smile. "I just came to ask Santana for a bit of help with my Spanish homework," Charlie explains simply.

Santana blinked, for a moment there she was sure she had lost Charlie to the allure of food. It was Charlie after all. "It's how we met she was one of my first students, she helped me build my business," Santana explains quickly to her grandmother who nods. "It shouldn't take that long."

Alma studies Santana for a moment and nods watching her latch onto Charlie and drag her upstairs, if she didn't _know_ better, she'd assume that Santana liked the girl. But that wasn't how it was supposed to be. Even with Santana's condition, she was supposed to marry a man. She had heard that they could correct her body and she was still arguing with her son about the procedure. But soon Santana would be eighteen and she could simply convince her to have the procedure done without parental consent.

Charlie's stomach rumbled as she got pulled into Santana's room and stumbled inside. "Are you going to tell me what's going on and why I can't stay and have lunch?" She wasn't getting sex, she wasn't getting food. She wasn't sure which disappointed her more.

Santana closes the door and looks at Charlie not knowing where to begin. Charlie probably _could_ stay and have lunch, but she didn't want to risk it. Her grandmother was still as sharp and observant as ever and she didn't want the drama. "She doesn't know that I like girls—and I know you're thinking. How getting fed means that we're dating—but she's my _abuela_ and I swear she has a Mexican third eye. So it's best if you just avoid while I figure out a way to come out to her. She's old fashioned she wants me to be with a man—yes even with what's between my legs." She sighs and reaches for Charlie's arm. "I'm _sorry_ for saying that you were just my friend—it's just she's my grandmother Charlie."

Charlie nods understanding, "I'm not upset about that, I understand if you're not comfortable coming out to your grandmother," Santana shoots her relieved smile at this and Charlie shifts. "It's just—"

"I'm not ashamed of you," Santana begins hoping that she stops this before it gets out of hand.

"It smells really good and I'm really hungry Santana. And she thinks I'm all skin and bones which means she's going to make sure I eat until I can't eat anymore." Charlie whined, her stomach growling at the thought. She rubs her stomach and gives Santana a look.

Santana stares at Charlie like she's an alien for a moment before snorting and then laughing hard. Charlie huffs at this. Santana finally stops laughing after a long moment and wraps her arms around Charlie kissing her. "My abuela always makes enough for like a weeks-worth of leftovers, so how about I swing by later and bring you some after she leaves?" Charlie grins at this and Santana kisses her again. It is incredibly easy to make Charlie happy.

"You don't have to come all the way to my place, I'll just swing by later when you tell me to," Charlie says and pulls away before Santana can kiss her again. She's met with an odd look from Santana. "I told you, it's a gateway drug," Charlie sniffs and she's met with a smirk from Santana. She instead chooses to look around Santana's room trying to get her mind off it. Being in close proximity with Santana without the reprieve was driving her crazy. "Anyway I should probably head home and help my mom with her gardening. She was complaining about how Quinn and I don't do anything with her anymore," Charlie says with a roll of her eyes. She's about to leave when she notices a flyer sticking out of Santana's bag and pauses before reaching for it. "You're going to homecoming?" Charlie asks holding it up watching as Santana stiffened.

"I have to go." Santana said she had been planning to ask Charlie, but then Figgins had decided to be cheap again. "Figgins wants to save money so he's paying the glee club to perform." Charlie gave her an amused look and Santana rolled her eyes. "What you don't go to Dalton dances?"

"The only people who go to Dalton dances are the people who aren't invited to Puck's blowouts," Charlie said. Quinn would have her head and it would practically be the death knoll to her popularity. She watches a look cross Santana's face, it looks like disappointment. "So where do I buy my ticket?"

"You just said—" Santana begins.

"Yes. Dalton dances," Charlie said with a smile. Quinn was going to have her head but she would just wait till the last minute to mention it. "No one said anything about McKinley dances," Charlie said with a shrug. She'd deal with the fallout later. "So about my ticket?" Charlie asks pulling out her wallet.

* * *

Quinn smiled as Sam came back with two ice cream cones, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. She felt _guilty_ as hell, and she didn't even know where to begin. "Sam, we need to talk," she said after a moment taking her own ice cream cone. Ice cream made everything better. Well she hoped it did she didn't exactly have plenty of experience with these sort of things.

Sam paused from where he was about to devour his ice cream and looked at Quinn, because it didn't sound good. "You're breaking up with me?"

"I—" Quinn sighed she needed to make a decision. "It's not someone at Dalton. Look I know that we promised that we'd graduate on top. But I met someone and I—really like them. I'm not ready to burn every bridge and then _salt_ the earth like Charlie has attempted to do multiple times."

Sam sighed, "We both knew that after we graduated we were going our separate ways. So—can't we do that? Unless he isn't cool with that."

"It's—she's a girl Sam," Quinn says and bites her lip. Waiting for the outrage but Sam pats her hand. She wanted _something_ anything from him but she wasn't getting anything. "I don't know if she'll go for it. But I need her to. This affects you as well, and we have worked way too hard too not end our reign on the perfect note."

Sam pauses wanting to ask the obvious question but deciding against it. "Look, we don't have to _end_ things. I could be your boyfriend at school and you do your thing outside of school. Everyone wins. We still graduate on top, and you get to be _happy_. I mean it's not _perfect_ but it shows that you're willing to compromise. I mean Charlie was _discrete_ until she showed up at McKinley. And no one is talking about her now. So it doesn't matter if you have a 'friend' outside of school. No one is going to look twice at it. You're popular."

Quinn is quiet taking it in before nodding, she would just need to convince Rachel that this needed to happen. She flicks her eyes to Sam for a moment, he was taking this _extremely_ well. She studied him for a moment. "So—are you going to tell Puck about your crush on him?" Quinn asks, and Sam turns a bright red. And there it was.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review


End file.
